Two Can Keep A Secret (When One Of Them Is Dead)
by EiswolfZero
Summary: There is little Wally wouldn't do to keep his friends safe. If it meant bowing to Luthor's every whim, so be it. As for now planned: mild non-con, Batflash
1. CoffeeShop

**_Here we go again! This time I'm dipping my toes in a bit of non-con, though I'm not sure how far this will go (but mild sexual harassment is planned). The next chapter is already written as well and will soon be uploaded, everything after that needs to be written first._**

**_I'm not sure where I'll go with this but I do have pointers!_**

**_Thanks at my bff for beta-reading_**

* * *

His phone was buzzing for the third time and Wally's sleep addled brain provided the idea that it might have been important. Even though it was his phone, not the League communicator. If that had been the case, then Wally would have been out of bed ten minutes ago.

But - there it went off _again _\- it had to be important. Who called so early on a Sunday?

No one, that was.

With closed eyes he grabbed his phone and accepted the call, groaning into it. "It's Sunday," he whined to whoever was on the other end.

"_But Wally!" _A female voice begged immediately.

Wally only groaned more in response. "It's Sunday!" He insisted to Jean as he knew exactly what she wanted. She owned a coffee shop and probably needed some help.

But it was still Sunday.

"_Pretty please? The other's all called in sick and they _are _sick, before you say anything. I'll pay you!" _

"No you won't." She wasn't lying to him about getting paid but Wally had never taken the offered money. Though only because he was allowed to take all the leftover food with him when he helped out in her shop.

Before Jean could reinforce her offer, Wally noisily rolled out of bed and stood up, groaning _again _as he stretched. "Fine." He didn't sound happy about it. But saying no was just… Not possible. She was in need and he was a hero - not that she knew that - so he'd help.

"_Thank you! You're the best!" _She praised him with obvious relief in her voice and all Wally could do was shake his head amused.

"See you in a few minutes," he promised and ended the call. Standing there in his dark bedroom, Wally let the last traces of sleep roll through him, wishing he was back in bed. It was his own fault, really.

He shook his head and briefly glanced at his phone to check for messages but other than the missed calls there wasn't anything.

Not that there should have been anything else. Except maybe funny messages from his friends. Or maybe something from Bruce.

Bruce hadn't actually written him before but these past two weeks had been strange. He could have sworn the Dark Knight had been flirting with him. Though it was low key enough that he either imagined it or it was just really subtle. Wally could never tell.

Well. There was no use in staring at his phone. He had to be somewhere. He showered quickly and put on some clothes before heading out.

The coffee shop was in the center of the city, right between a few hotels and company buildings. Why Jean wasn't just hiring one or two more people was beyond him. Though then again, he wasn't a businessman. Who knew what other factors played into that?

Using his speed, Wally showed up there in record time, pushing the already unlocked door open and heading straight for the counter. "Good morning!"

There was a noise coming from the back of the kitchen, just before Jean came out, almost tackling him with one of her aprons. She threw it over his head and helped him close it in the back.

Amused he watched her do it for him as her blond hair flew wildly about, the messy bun she had attempted already on its way to say goodbye.

"There!" She declared and put her hands on her hips, smiling at him. "Thank you so much again!"

Both moved behind the counter while Wally checked out the name tag she had given him. There was actually his name on it.

"It's been a while since last time. Do you need a fresh up on how to use all this?"

Looking at everything, Wally hummed and pursed his lips. Just to make her squirm a little. She had gotten him out early on a Sunday after all.

Jean looked nervous for each second that rolled by and Wally took pity on her, shaking his head. "I might not make the best coffee but I still _can _make coffee with these," he grinned as she huffed and weakly punched him on the shoulder in retaliation.

"One of the others called again. There might be a chance she's going to show up in a few hours. Don't get me wrong she's sick but… if she says she can still work then I'll take what I can get. It's not fair to you to do this for the whole day." An apologetic look crossed over her face and he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Don't worry. Provide me with sugar throughout the day and I'm good." He wouldn't eat her into ruin, obviously, but he needed sustenance or he wouldn't be any help at all.

"Of course! Just take what you want as long as there's enough for the customers. I'll be in the kitchen and occasionally come out. We can do this!" She made fists with her hands, showing her determination.

Wally laughed and nodded, holding up his hand so that they could high-five on this as well before she returned to the kitchen and Wally reacquainted himself with the coffee machine. It was still the same so the buttons and setting were all familiar to him. This shouldn't be a problem at all.

.

Wally had had no idea that so many people worked on a Sunday. Around 8am unimaginable amounts of people came in and demanded coffee. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

Business people and people coming from the hotels all gathered here, having somewhere else to be. Some didn't even look at Wally while others were 'happy to see a new cute guy' working here - a costumer's words, not Wally's.

Slightly frazzled by the mass of people, Wally just took deep breaths and worked as fast as the coffee machine let him. And it seemed that he didn't do too bad a job. No customer actually complained about his coffee. Those that murmured underneath their breath were usually going on about the waiting time. But that was something Wally couldn't change.

Around midday everything calmed down a bit. Of course there was always a customer waiting but at least not with more customers behind them.

Having served someone their Frappuccino, Wally returned to the register and smiled at the next person to greet them.

Only that his smile froze in place and his breath stuck in his chest as he looked straight at Lex Luthor.

Luthor was looking at his phone, typing away and Wally… didn't dare to say anything, lest he drew the others attention to him. Would Luthor recognize him? It was difficult to tell. They _had _switched bodies once but… Wally didn't know what Luthor had done while having his powers, except cause chaos.

Swallowing thickly, he wondered if he could call Jean to swap him out without making the villain look up. He had just made his decision and meant to angle his body towards the kitchen when Luthor spoke up.

"Are you going to ask me for my order in this lifetime or-" Luthor had looked up during the annoyed remark and faltered.

Wally could point out the exact moment recognition flashed in Luthor's eyes, a small grin appearing on the other's face. He'd just have to play dumb. Should have done so from the beginning, instead of freezing up.

"Hello. What may I get you?" Just play dumb. _Play dumb_. The mantra going over and over in his head.

But Luthor just smiled at him, his eyes going over Wally's body behind the counter. "What a pleasure to… see you _again. _'Wally', I assume that's short for Walter? Or maybe Wallace?"

"It's short for Wally. You're order?" Be slightly annoyed but dumb. That was basically his natural behavior, right? He could ace that.

"You know," began Luthor and actually put his phone in his breast pocket. "How about your number?" Smooth fucker. They both knew how it looked to the others here. Just a guy asking another guy for his number.

"How about the kind of coffee you like." He just needed to insist. To rebuff this fake flirting, even if it made him look kind of like an ass. Usually, he'd have a mad blush by now and no idea what to reply. But this was _Luthor. _

The twinkle in Luthor's eyes didn't vanish, if anything it got more amused by Wally's insistence on an order.

He was about to say more but Wally actually took the initiative this time, turning towards the kitchen and calling out loud. "Hey Jean. Could you take over for a second?" The customers behind Luthor were getting restless and he_ knew _that the other wouldn't back down.

Wally wouldn't back down either. This was a League problem now. Because if Luthor knew him then he might find out the others. Depending on how much Luthor knew about him by now.

He turned to look back at him until Jean came out of the kitchen. She gave both of them a weird look before speaking to the person behind Luthor, prompting Wally to move around the coffee machine to were people picked up the coffee.

Was it wrong to indulge the other with this? Probably but… Luthor wasn't going away and Wally didn't know how to make him go away.

The businessman followed Wally, casually leaning against the counter. Amused and clearly waiting for Wally's next step.

Only that Wally didn't have one. He was acting purely on instinct and… it was failing him right now. There were still split-second decisions to make but at the same time he had to treat carefully. Luthor was a genius, wasn't he? Everything Wally said could be used weirdly.

If only Bats were here. Or Supes. Supes tended to draw Luthor's attention almost automatically.

"Order coffee or go." Okay. So it was a bit.. blunt. And straight forward too. Befitting more an angry customer than one who had asked for his number. He probably seemed rather hostile right now.

Luthor just shook his head. "If only it were that easy Wallace. But we both know that I can't just… go. Not after I met you."

God, he was so annoying. Luthor sounded even smooth while threatening Wally.

"You can and you will. Isn't there some fancy meeting you have to attend?" Maybe if he reminded Luthor of his job, maybe then…

But Luthor just 'tsked' and gently placed his hand on the one Wally had braced for support on the counter. He tried to pull back but Luthor had locked the muscles in his hand when he had reached Wally's wrist. "Don't be so shy," he murmured and Wally swallowed heavily. Nervously. "We've just begun and I, personally, look forward to it." He then looked over to where Jean handled the customers before looking back at Wally. "No coffee today. Maybe later."

Wally received a wink before Luthor let go and.. just left. Just like that. Without a fuss. Well, he _had _kind of threatened him but…Luthor only knew his name was Wally. Nothing else. Right?

Nervously tapping the counter, Wally stared at the door when Jean suddenly stood beside him. "Hey. Everything okay?"

Glancing at her and then at his hands, he nodded. "Yeah just…a mild form of harassment. That guy didn't know how to take a no." He could feel her looking worriedly at the door as well and then back at Wally.

She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. "Do you need a break?" She asked instead of whatever she had wanted to say before.

But he just shook his head, forced his hands to stop tapping the counter and touched her shoulder as if _she _were the one who needed assurance. He took his place behind the register once more, smiling at the next customer and taking the order.

Wally didn't even know how to tell Bats that Luthor knew his name. Not that the how mattered much. He _had _to tell Bats. As soon as he got home since his communicator was beside his bed.

That one time he left it at home and _this_ happened.

He dealt with every customer like before, even when his heart wasn't in it. His mind was racing and he wondered what Luthor would do now. Did he think Wally worked here? Would he cause Jean problems when he found out he didn't? There were so many possibilities.

Never before had Wally been glad to say bye to a friend when the day was over. Jean had tried to make him stay and eat some of the leftovers with her but he politely declined. So the leftovers were thrown into a bag and pushed into his hands before he could make an escape.

Wally appreciated it anyway.

Speeding home, once he was out of sight from anyone, Wally hastily unlocked his door, eager to get to the communicator.

Only that he didn't make it to the bedroom, having frozen up in the doorframe to the living room.

"You're home."

Luthor was sitting on his couch.


	2. Negotiate

Wally just stared at Luthor. Just sitting there. In his flat, on his couch.

Luther smiled at him and inclined his head. "It's polite to greet a guest."

"Wha-"

"Easy, really. You wouldn't believe what someone can find out as long as you have someone's phone."

Wally immediately fished for his phone. Had that fucker stolen it? _How_? _Whe- _His phone was there. He stared at it and then at Luthor.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch it," Luthor chuckled and took out his own phone, obviously unlocking it. "But I have yours here all the same. You had quite the interesting firewall. I suppose that's Batman's doing?" He was scrolling through something and.. surely Luthor was bluffing.

Only that Luthor was sitting there and not literally anywhere else in this world.

"I rather like how you name people," the villain almost snickered. "Ah there. I liked that one: _Gonna Tap That_. Did you eventually tap that or…," he trailed off, obviously expecting an answer and looking up at Wally.

Only that he was busy blushing and internally screaming at the same time while looking through his phone. Was there anything telling about the League? He hoped not. He begged himself that there wouldn't be anything.

His heart was thumping in his throat, making swallowing difficult.

"Another thing. I hope you don't mind," Luthor began and Wally minded very much. "I opened an incoming message so..you better go ahead and read it too. It's rather intriguing. The one you want to _tap_-"

Wally wanted him to stop talking. To stop bragging and teasing and sitting there. But what could he do? What if Luthor had told someone already?!

"- they wrote you." The other glanced it his phone and Wally imitated him, his hand shaking. "But maybe you don't want to reply them. I'm just saying." As if Luthor was just a friend of his, as if he had just read one of his messages by accident.

He didn't dare to opened the app and check the message. If Luthor only knew that they were talking about Bruce.

"What..," Wally licked his dry lips, his voice raspy. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Luthor answered, looking straight at Wally again. Amused. "We're negotiating."

"This.. this isn't negotiating." Whatever this was, it was the farthest from making any deal or setting conditions. This was dangerous and threatening.

Luthor looked at him with delight and Wally knew it was only because the other wanted him to see it. As if he had just proven that he wasn't as dumb as Luthor thought him to be.

"Very clever! You're right." The man stood up and circled the couch, letting his hand slide over the back of it as he took a glance at Wally's bedroom. "The correct term would be blackmailing."

His attention returned to Wally. "Your communicator."

No. This can't be happening to him. This had to be a nightmare. "My what?" To make a point he glanced at his phone, his grip on it like steel, his fingers slightly white from the pressure. _Just play dumb_.

He wanted to throw up.

"Please," Luthor's voice was condescending. "we both know that there's a communicator to talk to the League. Deactivate it and give it to me."

Wally swallowed thickly, his body felt heavy. He would never make it to the bedroom and back. But his legs moved somehow, his mind racing. Luthor wasn't allowed to get the communicator. Who knew what the man could do with it. What he was capable off.

The feeling of being watched stayed the entire time Wally took to get the communicator. He deactivated it when he picked it from his night table and turned to leave the bedroom again.

"Quit stalling," commanded Luthor and eagerly held out his hand while Wally stared at it. Luthor couldn't have it.

He threw the communicator to the floor as he stared at Luthor and stepped on it in a show of defiance.

Luthor stared back, his face oddly blank as he just nodded and straightened his tie. "Very well. You want to be like this? _Fine_." The threat in his voice was different now. Cold. And hard. There was no room left to _negotiate _anymore.

"I have your name "Wallace Rudolph West" and your birthday. I have _everything_ about you. I could print out your life in a small, neat file and read it to anyone who wants to know anything about the Flash."

Wally's heart was pounding and he had to force himself to listen. Was it really that easy to find things out?

Luthor continued while Wally had his mental breakdown. "If I _wanted _to, I could look through your phone, pick everything apart and find out who every single one of your little super friends is. I'm sure there are enough pictures that would raise suspicion. So.. "

It sounded final, Luthor had laid his cards down. And now Wally was the one at his mercy. Whatever was to come, Wally had to bear it.

"You want to be like _that?" _Luthor asked and nodded at the destroyed communicator. "Very well. As of today, the Flash is dead. You won't use your powers besides getting from wherever you are to me."

"To..to you?" What was Luthor saying? Where was this going. Wasn't he going to just..go and use it all against the League? Imprison him?

Luthor inclined his head, obviously pleased that Wally was listening. "You work for me now. After you're done with your usual work at the police station you'll come to me, seeing how most of your evenings suddenly got free." With that he nodded at the broken communicator on the floor. Because the Flash was dead. Because Luthor threatened to expose _everyone_.

Wally needed a plan. He needed _help. _Once Luthor was gone he would just-

"As for your friends," continued the other. "Don't. I'll know when you leave this flat, I'll know when you attempt to tell someone and I'll know when someone comes over."

Wally's nostrils flared as his face grew paler and the air became suffocating. Luthor could be bluffing for all he knew. Luthor could hold this over his head and make a fool of him while _nothing_ of it was true.

Or it was and Wally was as good as dead.

What would stop him from heading over to Gotham. And telling Bruce _everything?_

His gaze briefly snapped to the phone in Luthor's hand, fear coiling in his stomach. He didn't know if Luthor just had access to his phone or if he was keeping everything somewhere. Maybe he had already figured the others out and just wanted to play with him.

"You're awfully quiet. I hope I won't have to repeat myself." For all the amusement Luthor showed there was also a hard undertone.

Blinking and flexing his fingers, Wally decided on his next step. Taking Luthor out was out of the question

He'd somehow pin this to the Justice League and then find out everyone's identity due to the contents on Wally's phone. No. He had to defer to the other. "You're leaving the others out of this."

A demand and not a question. Wally just wanted this one thing.

And Luthor nodded. Just like that. "Do as I say and you won't have to worry." He put his own phone away, inside his suit jacket, and looked Wally over. A sly smile slowly forming on his face. "We're going to have so much fun."


	3. Testing

_**Sooo that chapter got a bit away from me and you know what? That's exactly what I want**_  
_**I want to write long things, want to describe it more and I hope I succeeded in that.**_  
_**Tell me if it feels weird (because the first half of it feels weird to me)**_

* * *

Wally was left in a daze when Luthor finally chose to leave him alone. The words "I felt free enough to put my number into your phone, I tried to stay true to your name giving skills" barely registered when Luthor closed the door behind him.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, the sad remains of his communicator beside his feet. Would one of the others come down and ask what happened? Or would they just assume he broke it in battle? Wally wasn't sure which of these options he would prefer as one of them would put the others in danger and the second option would mean they'd be ignorant to this.

They had to be, right? Or Luthor would have a field day.

The sudden urge to delete everything on his phone bubbled up and Wally fished for his phone, unlocking it. Before he knew it, he had the gallery open and everything marked, his finger hovering over the delete button. Just…that he didn't want to delete this. Didn't want to delete anything from his phone. It was _his. _

With utmost care he pushed the home button and closed the gallery. Luthor would have backed up everything by now anyway. Or would do so now since Wally had almost deleted everything. Could Luthor see what he was doing right this second?

Paranoia pounded in the back of his mind and he let his eyes sweep over his living room. Did he have hidden cameras in here? Maybe microphones. Luthor had said he'd know when Wally would leave the flat or get visitors. Maybe sensors? Surely his phone couldn't give this kind of information.

Swallowing thickly, he somehow managed to relax his muscles enough to move, though where to he didn't know. It seemed pathetic to sit down and.. just sit there. Luthor would have a good laugh about it, about how pathetic he was.

Well.. it still was his flat. If he wanted to sit on his couch doing nothing then so be it.

With a sour expression and a foggy mind - maybe he should eat something - Wally sat down, his phone still in a death grip.

At first, he did just stare ahead, his turned off TV mocking him with the blank screen. His mind felt the same, maybe less dusty. But then he remembered that Bruce had written him, that _Luthor_ had read it.

There was another new message when he unlocked his phone. Strange. He hadn't felt it vibrate while holding it.

[Richie Rich] _Here is the address of your second workplace. Tell the receptionist I'm waiting for you. _

He blinked owlishly at the message and the attached map location. Luthor hadn't been kidding when he said he tried to follow Wally's example with name giving and.. if Luthor hadn't been such an asshole then Wally might have even complimented him on it.

Instead he changed the saved name to 'Rich Asshole' and left the message as it was. He'd take a look at the location later. Maybe tomorrow. It shouldn't matter when as long as he showed up.

With mild satisfaction Wally opened Bruce's message, dread settling in.

[Gonna Tap That] _How about late lunch? _

That… that had been two hours ago. Oh god. Wally wanted to freak out about this in a positive way. Had Bruce really asked him _privately _to eat lunch?! So he _had _been flirting with him. Or was he reading too much into this? Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose. But that wasn't important right now. He wished that this was the only thing he'd have to worry about but.. no. If he met with Bruce - Bruce would have to come over, he wasn't allowed to leave the flat - it would put the other in danger. Heck, Luthor would be onto them in seconds. What other reason could there be for Bruce Wayne to know Wally.

No. He had to decline. Softly. Not forever… Bruce was smart. If he could give him a hint somehow… or if the League had a safeword.. .

A safeword.

That was what Wally needed right now. Could he ask Bruce about one and make it seem as if he was talking about sex? Bruce could misunderstand though, and Luthor could _understand_. He'd know why Wally would hint at another kind of safeword. And it wouldn't be like him, would it? Luthor would know what kinda messages he usually wrote. If he had read through a few of his conversations.

Blinking at the cursor, Wally almost _almost _wrote about a safeword. If Bruce could help him, would know about this, then this would be easier. He'd have someone who had his back.

But...it was too risky. Shaking his head, Wally instead told Bruce that there had been an emergency with a friend and he couldn't leave right now. After a short period of consideration he also added the offer of a raincheck, because he really wanted to go out and eat anything with the other.

Just not now.

That done he placed his phone upside down on his coffee table and leaned back. What to do now? Could he really simply go to work and then to wherever Luthor wanted him to be and pretend it was alright? He had to but… he wasn't sure he wouldn't fuck up somehow.

Wally frowned to himself, staring at the phone. All of this because of this stupid piece of technology.

He stood up to go to bed because weariness spread in his body but stopped when he faced his bedroom. Would Luthor watch him in there too? Had he been in there? Suddenly he didn't feel like sleeping in his bed anymore, so he got into the bedroom and took a pillow and his blanket into the living room. Sure, Luthor had been here too but it wouldn't feel like being watched in a private setting.

Stupid. He couldn't even justify his reasons in his mind, all he knew was that he would rather sleep on the couch then in his bed.

He lied down as he was after turning the lights off and stared at the ceiling. He was tired but also wide awake.

This was going to be a long night.

.

His alarm pulled Wally out of his daze. Sleep hadn't come easily and if it came it was just on the surface level, any sounds from outside of his flat jerking him awake.

Groaning, he sat up to silence the stupid alarm, his muscles briefly aching before the ache was just healed. Bless his powers.

Sitting there, tired and exhausted and actually afraid, Wally wanted to do nothing but hide away until someone checked up on him. But Luthor wouldn't really let him do that, the other had made that clear. So he forced himself up and out of his clothes from the day before to take a shower. A quick one.

A _very _quick one. He still didn't know if there were cameras in his flat or not.

After that he raided his kitchen, not that there was much in it. Something he'd have to mention to Luthor. Was he allowed to go grocery shopping? Thought the other had said that he'd know when Wally left the flat and that he wasn't allowed to use his powers except from getting to him. Which meant technically he was allowed grocery shopping right? If he found any shops open once Luthor was done with him.

Luthor was hanging over his head like a damn Damocles sword, especially because Wally didn't know what to expect.

Stalling and trying to stop time from moving - he usually wanted the opposite to happen - Wally soon gave up and got ready for work. He'd just use his powers to get there and see if Luthor would say anything about it.

A bakery was on his way to work and he briefly stopped there to get something to eat as well, just as a motivation to make it through the day. Soon enough he showed up at work, trying to pretend that it was a normal day.

That there wasn't a millionaire - billionaire? - controlling his life now. He could do this.

.

Wally hadn't known that he had a nervous stomach. Never in his life had his stomach felt like this and he didn't like it one bit. This was hell.

The day had been fine, save for a few coworkers who actually commented on his sudden anxiety here and there, until it wasn't _fine _anymore and he wished the day could start again. In the morning things had been fine. He still had had to go to work and could pretend that he didn't know Luthor on a face to face basis as himself.

But now that his shift was over and he had to leave?

He got out his phone and checked the given address for the first time. Metropolis. Huh. He should have known that. Maybe… maybe he could use that? He'd just have to make Supes listen to him. But how? Wally for sure didn't know how Supes filtered out cries for help and other sounds. Would he just go under in a sea of noise?

He flexed his fingers around the phone and locked it again before putting it away. He'd have to go to Lex Corp. He hadn't expected that. What would Luthor want to do with him there? Experiments? If so then why did the other want him to just.. walk in the front door?

Nothing of this made sense and Wally briefly glanced up at the ceiling and then left after making sure no one was around.

The Lex Corp building loomed in front of him and he nervously put a hand through his hair before stepping in. The entrance hall was gigantic, open and welcoming. Very different to Luthor.

In the middle sat the reception and he walked up to it, playing with the hem of his sweater while he greeted the nice lady. "Hello."

The woman behind the counter looked up, a headset around her head and she signaled for him to wait just a second, an easy smile on her face. Wally nodded and took the time to look around again, uncomfortable with just staring at her.

Soon enough he heard her say goodbye and smile up at him. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Wally immediately turned back to her and gave a smile of his own, albeit nervously. "I.. Well… Mr. Luthor is waiting for me?"

Her demeanor changed slightly and he could almost _feel _the way she took in his clothes and thought _Scam. _But she nodded with a slightly crooked smile and picked up the phone to briefly talk to whoever was Luthor's secretary. A look of surprise flashed over her face before she reigned it in and was back to being the friendly receptionist she had been from the start. "He really is," and Wally liked to think both of them found that ridiculous. "I'll have to give you a permanent guest card as well," she said as she already got to it and put it in the system. "May I have your name?"

_No_. Well, yeah. She could have his name but Wally would have rather been anywhere else. "Wallace West." God his own name said by himself, stupid. Didn't he have to show some kind of identification? Or was he already on camera?

No matter the reason, soon enough she handed him the card and stood up, showing him to follow her. "You can bypass the reception with that card from now on," she explained and led him to one of the lifts on the side of the entrance hall. "just scan your card over the keyboard inside the lift and press the intended number, his secretary will take care of the rest." She was nice enough to wait with him for the lift and stepped inside, showing him where to hold what and which floor to go to. After that she stepped out, giving him another smile and a small wave. "Have a good day!"

The door closed in front of him right after that.

Wally briefly glanced down at the card, turning it over but it was just plain white with the initial of his first name and his full last name on it.

The lift moved fast and a small, pleasant chime told him when he reached one of the top floors. Stepping out, he was greeted with another reception, though not less kind, just smaller. The woman behind that one looked up and waved him through. "Mr. West! Just go on in." She was overly friendly, as if she was doing him a favor.

He supposed in her eyes she did.

With a short nod he started to move, the double door in front of him all that was separating him from his fate now.

He let his knuckles brush against the wood as some kind of knock before opening the door and stepping inside, closing it after him. Luthor's office was huge. Huge enough that Wally could probably fit his whole flat into it.

Luthor was sitting behind the desk - it was a really nice desk - typing something on his computer as he waved Wally over. "There you are. I thought I'd have to threaten you some more. Closer. That's it," he smiled at Wally, who suddenly wished the overly friendly receptionist back. "Here, drink this."

A glass was placed in front of him as he stood there. It looked clear, like water.

"All of it."

His eyes narrowed at the strange command and suspicion clawed itself into his mind.

"Why, what is it?"

"Drink it and you'll find out."

Wally didn't want to find out, didn't want to be here at all. But it seems that he _had _to do all of these things regardless.

He threw an annoyed look at Luthor, the bastard just looked smug, and took the glass. Maybe it was just water. Maybe Luthor was fucking with him.

Maybe.

Flexing his fingers against the glass, Wally meant to stall some more but he figured that Luthor wouldn't allow that for much longer. And then what?

He could see Luthor getting impatient, his time perception allowing him to see the exact moment when smugness turned to annoyance.

Wally downed the whole glass before Luthor could say anything.

The liquid didn't have any taste. Water then. Thankfully. Only that he barely managed to place the glass back on the table as his vision suddenly swam and his sense of up and down vanished. He faintly registered falling to the floor, his stomach and the side of his face pressed into the, probably expensive, carpet.

Breathing was… hard. He released air in strange little huffs while his stomach and lungs cramped up. His vision swam. And his eyes had started to get teary, his face was wet.

Expensive shoes entered his vision as Luthor crouched down beside him and turned him around so that he was lying on his back.

He meant to ask what had been in the glass, he meant to curse and spit at Luthor but all that came out was a strangled cry as his body cramped and twitched and _hurt. _

"I measured it myself," smiled Luthor and carded a hand through Wally's hair. He was starting to sweat.

"I suppose the way your body works," Luthor's hand was on his face, almost lovingly. Wally wanted him to _stop_. "That the drug acts more like the poison it is, due to the amount I had to give you."

Wally's tongue felt dry and puffy and he was starting to shake. The pain slowly fell away, only to be replaced with a hollow sense and more sweat. He felt _awful. _"Could've… kill'd m'"

It was the most difficult thing he had ever tried to say.

Luthor nodded, his hand finding Wally's throat and seemingly counting his heartbeat. "Of course. But it wasn't really my intention, which is why I measured it and not one of my scientists. I simply wanted to see what would happen. You do have a very unique body."

His heart was trying to escape his ribcage, the pulse stuck in his throat.

"Shh," hummed Luthor in a soothing way. "That's the withdrawal I suppose. Or just your body getting rid of the rest. A pity that you couldn't just enjoy a nice shot."

The hand still hadn't left him and Wally wanted to slap it away. But the fluttering of his heart kept distracting him. It would soon explode, he was sure of it. A heart shouldn't feel like this, should it?

Luthor's hand was back in his now sweat matted hair, pulling slightly to get his attention. Or just because, Wally wouldn't know.

"Get yourself together now, it was just a meager amount to test things out."

A meager amount? Wally felt like anything more would make him drop dead on the spot.

"We have work ahead of us. There's an important guest arriving on Friday and until then I want you to be groomed perfectly. So nothing of… this." Luthor briefly pulled Wally's sweater away from his chest and then let go again. As if the cheap material burned him.

"Dun' have nice cloth's," Wally mumbled. Feeling had returned to his tongue and he thought he might be able to sit up in a few seconds.

"No worries. I have sent you some clothes you will wear whenever you come here. It's not that difficult. I will also provide your food. I wouldn't want you to get sidetracked by _mundane_ things."

How did…how did Luthor know the things Wally meant to bring up. Was it just a coincidence? He hadn't said anything about grocery shopping during the day, had only _thought_ about it.

"Five days Wallace, until then you'll know how to behave. Now stand up." Luthor stood up as well and looked down at him, nudging him slightly with the tip of his shoe.

With a noise coming from his throat Wally managed to sit up and somehow get into a standing position. He was still sweating and his brain felt as if it was knocking against his skull.

"Good. You can follow commands."

Wally had been doing nothing else but this, albeit with some stubbornness involved.

What exactly did Luthor want to _groom _him into?

"Batman," J'onn called Bruce over as he entered the Watchtower and he followed suit as the Martian looked mildly concerned.

"Flash's communicator stopped its signal on Sunday evening and he hasn't come up to retrieve another so far."

Something they both knew was unusual. Wally tended to always keep a working communicator close but… Wally _had _told him there had been an emergency. J'onn just didn't need to know that the information came via private communication.

"He told me about a problem in Central. I'm sure he'll get a new one as soon as the problem is resolved."

J'onn nodded. "Does he need help?"

"No. It seems to be a personal thing."


	4. Boundaries

Wally had been dismissed after the drug-testing incident. Not because it had taken a toll on him but because it had been really late already and Luthor had seemed to have other plans that day.

So he had gone home.

By the time Wally had fallen into his bed, exhausted enough to not care about any cameras, he _still_ didn't know if the drug thing was really out of curiosity or as some kind of punishment. Though for what he wasn't sure. He hadn't misbehaved had he? Luthor would have told him so since that bastard was smug enough to rub every error into his face.

His sleep was uneasy, the ordeal his body had been put through replaying over and over again, only that he sometimes didn't get up anymore. Sometimes his skin started to melt off of his bones or his breathing became so difficult that he suffocated on the spot. And Luthor kept on watching, always demanding for him to get up.

Wally lay exhausted in his bed after that night. It had only been one day and he already had nightmares about one traumatic experience. Nothing about his situation was in his favor and he _desperately _wanted to tell someone.

But he wasn't good at giving super subtle hints, while Luthor was too smart for his own good.

Defeated, Wally went about his morning routine when he noticed two boxes on his coffee table. Since curiosity took the better of him, he opened them and discovered that Luthor actually had send him some clothes. And a box full of food.

Had these been here yesterday as well? Wally had gone straight to bed, trying to escape everything but… a shiver ran down his spine. He _hoped _these had been here yesterday. The thought of someone entering his house at night - someone who wasn't Batman, who Wally trusted - was creepy and unwanted. He really needed to start to pay more attention.

Staring at the boxes, he felt reluctant to take the food, even though he wouldn't be able to go grocery shopping himself.

He'd try some of it. If nothing happened he'd deem it safe.

His stomach felt queasy while he actually waited for something to happen, so he took his phone out as a distraction. He was glad to discover that Luthor hadn't written again and elated and scared because Bruce had finally replied.

From [Gonna Tap That]: _no problem_

From [Gonna Tap That]: _any idea when you've got time? _

Bruce wasn't mad or put off, Bruce _actu_ally wanted to do this. Wally couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on his face. He wanted to accept so badly, wanted to show up at Bruce's doorstep _right now _and eat something. Heck they didn't need to eat anything at all. Only that.. he couldn't. His fingers hovered over the keyboard while Luthor chuckled at him somewhere in the back of his mind, making fun of him.

He'd develop serious paranoia just because of one rich asshole.

To [Gonna Tap That]: _not yet, it seems to be a bigger issue but_

To [Gonna Tap That]: _I'll tell you as soon as I know_

He could practically feel Luthor laughing at him, knowing exactly that he was the _friend_ in _need_. Wally never claimed to be good at making excuses, it was usually enough to stammer his way through some stupid one.

The suddenly three animated dots in the app drew his attention and his hands became sweaty as he realized that Bruce was writing back right now. This hadn't happened before. Not that they had a long track record of writing to each other.

From [Gonna Tap That]: _sure_

From [Gonna Tap That]: _if you need help…_

Oh no. _Oh no no no. _Bruce no. Bruce shouldn't write things like these. They were dangerously close to other things Wally desperately wanted to keep from Luthor. Maybe he'd need to block Bruce for a bit, just to be on the safe side.

He'd…he'd decide later. Reply later. Nothing was too revealing yet.

Locking his phone, Wally forced his attention back to the food, seeing as he hadn't died yet. He finished the whole box of it - let Luthor deal with the amount of food he needed.

It might have been the only advantage in all of this.

He waited another five minutes after eating all of it and then declared himself good to go. His work hours dragged on and whipped by incredibly fast at the same time. He felt as if he was detached from himself and experienced everything twice. He was in a constant state of anxiety but at least no one seemed to mention it this time. Maybe he hid it better than the day before?

He refused to dwell on it too much as he raced back home after work, checking out the clothes he was supposed to wear. Before he had only checked the top shirt of it but now he took everything out. It was mostly the same. Neat, black pants and a nice button up shirt in various colors. At least it wasn't a suit. He never felt comfortable in those.

Picking the orange-ish shirt, Wally would have called it pastel orange, and one set of pants he changed into them.

Begrudgingly he had to admit that everything fitted _nicely_. How had Luthor known which sizes to get?

He really didn't want to know.

Instead he freed his fridge from the last bit of food in it and left for Metropolis.

The same lady sat behind the reception and waved friendly at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Maybe she felt bad for thinking less of him yesterday? Well, Wally wasn't one to hold a grudge - except maybe against Luthor because what an asshole - and waved back with a friendly smile he didn't feel.

The lift worked just as she had showed him and that cheery secretary of Luthor's waved him through again. Wally briefly had to wonder if Luthor was actually a _good _boss for her to be in such a mood. Or was it required of her and she was just good at it?

The probability of finding out was small since he doubted he'd get the time to talk to her. Or would want to stay longer in this building than Luthor actually wanted him too.

Bracing himself, Wally nodded at her and knocked gently on the big wooden door before stepping in again. Why he even bothered to be polite…

Luthor sat behind his desk like he had done yesterday but this time looked at Wally right away and grinned satisfied. There was a gesture for Wally to sit down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and he followed suit.

"You look even better than I anticipated," Luthor hummed pleased as he stood up and went around the table to lean against it in front of Wally. "The color makes your eyes shine and your hair glow. Make sure you wear this color on Friday as well," he demanded and Wally pulled the shirt straight in a self-conscious motion.

It was weird getting ogled at by Luthor. Wally kind of preferred the angry sneers during battles. Not this…getting looked at from head to toe.

"I do wonder..," Luthor murmured and pushed away from the table to stand closer to Wally. Another step and he'd have to sit on Wally's lap.

Blood rushed to Wally's cheeks as he looked up at the other.

A hand was placed on his face before it trailed up and carded through his hair. Wally fought every urge to pull away, assuming that Luthor might just want to see how he'd like to style his hair for this _special _guest. It seemed reasonable.

And it was the only reason he'd accept for this to let it happen.

"You're awfully quiet," Luthor remarked as he formed a fist and pulled on his hair - just a little bit - so Wally tilted his head more to the side.

He opened his mouth but any sound in his throat got stuck when Luthor's second hand held his neck, the fingers spread out in a way that would give Luthor the chance to strangle him. Only that it changed position again and trailed down his neck, to his collarbone where it slightly spread the opening of the shirt.

"You know," Luthor began as he watched his own hand, transfixed, before leveling Wally with an intense stare. "You, Wallace," and he leaned in, coming dangerously close to Wally's face so that Wally could _smell_ him, could feel the warmth radiating from Luthor's face and he wanted Luthor to _go away_.

"-look like a _snack." _Their lips touched while the hand in Wally's hair kept him from turning away from Luthor. Wally went rigid, his back straight as he endured and waited, blood rushing in his ears. He'd rather take the drugs. He'd rather lie on the floor and be in agony than be present for whatever Luthor thought he could do to Wally.

He finally reacted when a tongue slid over his lips, forcing its way in. He pushed Luthor away as he scrambled out of the chair and moved behind it, placing it between them. His face was flushed and his breathing speed up, images of what could have happened - might happen, a voice whispered in the background - playing behind his eyes.

Luthor had stumbled backwards, against the table where he was casually leaning again. The villain looked perfectly put together, except for the very faint red tint on his lips - had he kissed Wally that hard? - as he once more checked Wally out.

"Interesting," Luthor said as he straightened his tie, looking more amused and delighted than he had any right to be. "You let me go farther than I had anticipated."

To that Wally flushed bright red. He had…Luthor had thought he'd have been pushed away sooner? And Wally _hadn't _done that_. _For fear of threats and more blackmailing or anything else that came to mind.

"Sadly, we don't have the time to test your _real _boundaries right now. We have work ahead of us."

Was that…did Luthor…Wally's brain sort of short circuited. Had Luthor just admitted that he'd try to have sex with Wally? Even if Wally wasn't a willing participant? Something ugly and heavy coiled up in his stomach, making him feel inadequate and not ready to deal with this situation.

He was distantly aware that both of them were quiet now, but for very different reasons.

Luthor gestured to the chair. "Go on, sit down again." It was said so casually. As if what had just happened hadn't been without consent or willingness on Wally's side. As if Luthor had promised _more_.

How could he sit down again?

Somehow he actually sat down again, his back rigid and his muscles tense. _Ready to flee, _his mind provided uselessly. He wasn't going anywhere.

Luthor pushed himself away from the desk and came closer again and all of the sudden the idea of running away didn't sound so bad.

"You need to sit up straighter but not as stiff. Look relaxed," Luthor instructed and Wally wanted to laugh in his face. Wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have done what he had done if he wanted Wally _relaxed_.

"What..," Wally began nervously, "What exactly do I need to do…?" Besides looking relaxed apparently. Was there a point to this? Or was Luthor just harassing him and having a good laugh?

Luthor moved around the chair in a full circle once, tilting his head as if this question was particularly amusing. "You need to look good, wherever I take you. You'll take notes in meetings. I suppose with your speed it's an easy thing to write along word for word. You'll get me the things I'll tell you to get - unless coffee is suddenly illegal," he added the last bit when he saw Wally attempting to say something. And Luthor had guessed correctly as well, seeing how Wally wanted to reinforce the fact that he wouldn't rob anything or anyone.

He came to a stop behind Wally, his hands taking hold of the chair from behind. "It's rather easy, what I want. Right?" It was asked in a way that Wally just _knew _that there was more. That Luthor might have planned more or was just fucking with him.

Not literally.

Mild panic rose in Wally's throat as their…kiss came to mind again.

He successfully pushed it away.

"I'm your personal assistant?" There were many things Wally wanted to ask instead of the most obvious one. That he should look good? When has that ever happened before?! Taking notes would be boring as hell but manageable. Even word for word. And…getting things. An errand boy as well. That one seemed more fitting than personal assistant.

Heck, shouldn't Luthor have like…twenty of those?

"Basically," Luthor hummed behind him as his hands left the chair and one caressed Wally's neck, the other getting placed just over his collar bone.

Wally's posture went rigid again. Luthor's hands were cold against his skin but burning. The neck wasn't so bad but the other hand was just moments away from sliding into his shirt again and ' ._that_.

"You're doing well," Luthor murmured into Wally's ear, his face just right beside it. "So much pressure and a little bit of talking made you look relaxed. I ought to know if it will work now as well."

Wally didn't dare to answer, air stuck in his lungs. He felt as if Luthor was just seconds away from _nibbling_ on his ear and what would he do then?

He could punch Luthor so fast that the villain wouldn't remember what words were. He _could _do that. Anytime. He'd be done with this but…he'd also hurt someone just because he was _uncomfortable_. And if Luthor came out well? Then he'd be in deep trouble.

The hands on his body shifted, both tracing idle patterns on his throat while blood rose to his face. He'd much rather be someone's personal assistant than be the _personal _assistant for Luthor.

"Relax," Luthor said once more. As if his very presence right now didn't trigger Wally's fight or flight reflexes. And flight was something he could do very well. Exceptional really.

"I-"

The hands pressed down, cutting off Wally's barely used air supply as his hands snapped up and tried to get Luthor's hands away.

"You're not relaxing." Luthor muzzled against his ear as if he wasn't choking the life out of him.

Before, it had been Wally's choice - his' body's reaction to stress - to not breath adequately but now Luthor _kept _him from it and he desperately pulled at the hands around his neck. Leaning away, he tried to fall out of the chair because then Luthor had to let Wally go.

But there was just more force around his neck and Wally made strange noises he had never heard himself do before. Panic exploded in his chest and he could feel his body trying to react _somehow_. His legs flailed weakly and his hands started to lose strength. The chance to claw Luthor's hands away long gone by, now that he couldn't properly move his fingers.

Wally blinked several times, his heart trying to escape his chest but also slowing down to a certain degree.

He faintly remembered that choking someone could take an hour. Would it take less for him?

"Ah, there." Luthor kissed the shell of his ear and let go.

Wally fell from the chair, coughing, as he tried to remain upright on his arms. His whole body trembled as he desperately drew in air. "Sick-" A cough interrupted his cursing and made him just look at the floor.

His body would heal. In a minute he should be fine.

Breathing heavily, partly because of the fear lodged into his throat, Wally placed his head on the ground, sitting on all fours and pretending Luthor didn't exist. That this was just a very, _very _long nightmare.

Calm steps moved around Wally but didn't come closer, the only thing happening was the faint sound of a _click_.

Freezing any trembling and listening carefully, Wally slowly, in a controlled way, lifted his head to look up. Luthor stood in front of him and had made a photo with his phone.

The villain gave him an almost charming smile as he obviously made another. "Perfect. I feel like I have to apologize as we _do_ have work to do but I just couldn't help myself. You're so skittish." A chuckle followed, as if he had just told an inside joke. "But enough now. I need to see your handwriting. Writing a protocol is nice and all but only when I can read the handwriting in question."

Wally could only stare. His throat still kind of hurt, his eyes felt hot and wet and he was almost too afraid to move a finger and Luthor just…went on about writing a protocol.

"Stand up now," demanded Luthor.

When Wally didn't move he went forward to drag him up, thought the prospect of getting touched by the other again was enough to make Wally stand up on his own immediately.

"There," Luthor stopped his advance and turned around to get some pen and paper. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Come here."

Straightening his clothes, just to have some semblance of control, Wally slowly moved to the giant ass desk and took the pen with a shaking hand.

The rest of the night only involved corrections to his writing style.


	5. Time

"Explain."

"Explain?" Wally echoed confused. "Explain what?" It wasn't unusual for someone to demand explanations, the others in the League did it fairly often too but…he was pretty sure there wasn't anything to explain.

He had stood up like the past three days, eaten what Luthor had bought for him, gone to work and then straight to the Lex Corp Tower. Which was what he had done before. There wasn't anything to explain. Was there?

Fidgeting in front of Luthor's desk - Wally was currently _learning _to stand still for a longer period of time while he took notes - he waited for some explanation from Luthor's side. An explanation about what he needed to explain.

That sounded stupid.

But Luthor seemed to take his time, as he simply continued to type away on his computer. Only when he had finished whatever sentence he had started while talking to Wally did he clarify. "Batman was in your flat and I'd like to know why."

Oh.

_Oh. _

Bats had visited him? When? Why? Did Bruce suspect something?

"I didn't know that." Which he really didn't. Knowing why Bruce did things was always a shot in the dark. Especially when he took to sneaking around in someone's personal space. Something which Wally either turned a blind eye to or didn't even know about. Though he had called Bruce out on it once, at the beginning.

Wally might tolerate much but certainly not everything and Bruce had somehow adapted to that. Weirdly enough.

'No…," Luthor began and observed Wally's reaction. "He entered three hours ago and left after eight and a half minutes. The question is what did he do?"

Well, that was oddly specific. Eight and a half minutes. Bruce could do many things in that time frame, most of all snooping around.

"Any suggestions?" Luthor added, clearly wanting Wally to tell him what he thought about that.

"No? Not many or accurate ones anyway. What Batman does is a mystery." Wally was proud about that reply, it was a good one. Putting a bit more mystery to Bats than necessary, while lifting him higher than what Wally might theorize about. A safe ground to walk on. Luthor couldn't make him sprout theories when Wally couldn't give good ones.

What he could provide was nonsense.

Luthor stood up with a sigh and went around the table as he told Wally once more to "Don't move," while Wally muttered '_I won_'_t' _as they had gone over this before.

Almost an hour ago Wally had gotten to fidgety and Luthor had thrown office utensils at him, demanding he don't move out of the way and take the hit.

And then Luthor had gone on about how he was actually helping Wally, honing his skills or something. Though all it did was remind Wally that he'd rather be anywhere else or that he'd rather eat something.

Or both actually.

So yeah, he knew better than to move just because Luthor moved around now.

Coming to stand in front of Wally, something that still left him feeling vulnerable after what had happened yesterday, Luthor casually straightened Wally's collar. "Could he have left something for you there? A new communicator maybe? If so, then I demand it."

God, what was Luthor's obsession with that communicator? If he wanted to hack the Watchtower so badly then he should just do so. He certainly would have the resources for that.

Wally cleared his throat, painfully aware of where Luthor's fingers had touched his top before he had left him be, taking to simply converse with him. Thankfully.

"No. It can't be a communicator. I'd have to fill out a report first, as to how it got damaged." A blatant lie, as he'd get a communicator as easily as a new boot. He just hoped that his currently developed nervousness in Luthor's proximity would overshadow his usual reactions while telling a lie. "He probably just…snooped around. It's what he does from time to time."

Luthor tilted his head slightly, pursing his lips, clearly amused. "And you're okay with that?"

A shrug was Wally's only reply. If he had to say something about Bruce's OCD then he would first have to tackle Luthor's current obsession as well.

Which wouldn't end well for either of them, least of all for himself he'd wager.

"I see," Luthor murmured while stepping away from Wally and glancing at his computer screen. "In any case, this warrants punishment."

Wally's back _snapped_ into a stiffer position as nervousness balled up in his stomach. "I..wha..punishment? Why?! _I _didn't do anything! I don't control what Batman does!"

"Of course," was all Luthor said to him as he came closer again, their noses almost touching. "But you should take care of your privacy a bit more. Look where it got you."

Wally could feel Luthor's breath ghosting over his face, could smell the rather expensive perfume or cologne or whatever rich men preferred. The skin under his hair pickled, making the hair on his neck stand on edge.

He moved despite his better judgment, stepping away from Luthor just to get away.

Luthor stayed where he was, as if he was curious about what Wally would do next. Only that Wally didn't do anything except stand there again, just a little bit farther away. Nodding at whatever was going through his head, Luthor moved closer again, his hand gently taking Wally's wrist.

There was something cool in Luthor's hand, something that snaked around Wally's wrist and pulled tight, clinging to his skin.

Wally swallowed as they stared at each other during this, only that he had to blink as his vision got wonky for a second. And then his heartbeat got wonky, his stomach felt weird. The feeling came and went, fluctuating between being fine and getting worse each second.

Luthor was still holding his wrist.

"Huh," was all Wally said as his head felt like it had split in two. The way Luthor moved seemed just as slow as always but also perfectly normal, something he couldn't really comprehend. It made him dizzy.

Was this what a full, non-healing concussion felt like? Did he have a concussion? He hadn't hit his head, had he?

"How does it feel?" Luthor asked, a smug expression on his face when Wally went down on his knees, instinctively holding onto Luthor's hand to remain upright. "Interesting position."

It could have been a joke, could have been teasing, if it came from someone else. To Wally it was a threat. It _was_ an interesting position, one that made bile rise up in Wally's throat. Though that could have been his wonky vision, rather than the thought of having to suck Luthor off.

He blinked several times, hoping that his vision would return to normal but it only got worse. He could hear Luthor asking his question again but Wally could barely hear the words. Had that…did Luthor speak as fast as Wally could hear? Had Wally slowed down to a point where he had never gone before? To _normal_?

Tipping slightly to the side, Luthor guided him onto his back before letting go of his wrist. Only then did Wally see the shiny metal ring around it. Sluggishly he inspected it, the weird speed and no speed vision making it rather difficult, to see that it didn't have a seam on it. How had Luthor gotten that on?

"It's my own design," Luthor added with a pleased expression, moving Wally's arm to hold the wrist in front of his face while he had crouched down beside him. "I suppose I underestimated your speed. The setting isn't right, which makes you feel so...however you feel like, since you won't tell me."

"What is it?" Wally meant to ask but he wasn't sure if he had spoken too fast or too slow. Had he slurred? Based on Luthor's amused expression he had done something that wasn't considered normal.

"You sound drunk, heavily." Something that seemed to amuse Luthor even further, he was chuckling under his breath. He inspected the wrist one more time before he let go of it, after placing Wally's hand on the floor. Which was almost a _nice _thing to do. "It's a suppressor. I had hoped to only suppress your speed but that obviously doesn't work. Your body seems quite in tune with your powers and now everything you know is being messed with."

That was a mild description of what Wally felt like. His body was slow but fast and if he thought about it too much, then he could feel his molecules tearing apart due to the different speed levels all over his body.

He was pretty sure - hoped - that he was just imagining that.

Wally's attention was drawn back to Luthor when the other gave him a pat on the shoulder and stood up. Wasn't he going to turn it off? To adjust it?

"Turn…turn it off?" He meant to make it a demand but he must've sounded drunk again as Luthor just looked at him and pursed his lips. After a moment of what seemed consideration Luthor moved to his desk again.

"We will keep it like this for a while, what do you say? Maybe you will get used to it." Luthor sat down at his desk and started to work again, not even looking at Wally anymore.

Was he for real? Wally's stomach rolled as he took to looking at the ceiling. Served Luthor right if Wally were to puke all over that carpet.

At least the ceiling wasn't moving, which meant he didn't have to watch things moving fast and slow the same time. A headache was building behind his eyes however, as was an ache throughout his body. Everything about this suppressant sucked and Wally _knew _he couldn't get used to it. Whatever that wristband was doing, it was doing it wrong and not steadily enough. It was as if he could _feel_ the suppression move through his body because it couldn't get everywhere at once.

Maybe if he took deep breaths and…just closed his eyes, he could attempt to regulate his own speed enough to simulate what the wristband meant to do. If his body was going at the same speed, then surely this wouldn't suck so much?

Trying to evening out his breathing, Wally didn't notice that Luthor took to watching him, his elbows on the table and his head supported by his hands.

Just when Wally felt like being on the right track, the way he usually controlled his body - it just seemed muddier with the suppressor on his wrist - a shock ran through every muscle. Giving a small shout, the sudden electricity in his veins caused him to cramp up and roll on his side. The shock subsided soon enough and Wally opened his eyes when he felt like he could breathe without pain.

His eyes met Luthor's, who had no right to look as smug as he did, sitting there at his desk. "See, the thing with metahumans is," Luthor began - did he even knows that Wally's hearing was wonky as well? - "That they try to defy the odds all the time. So building a suppressor wasn't enough. It also needed to recognize when that metahuman - you - tries to overpower it on top of it. And deal with it accordingly. How did it feel?" The asshole sounded even genuinely curious about it.

He wasn't a goddamn field study!

Gritting his teeth, Wally just made himself as small as possible, putting his arms around his midsection. "I'm gonna get sick." A small bluff. His stomach muscles were cramping way too much for him to actually throw something up.

Luthor didn't take the bait and came up to Wally again, placing a hand on his neck as if to steady him.

A shiver ran down Wally's back.

"You do realize that you've been lying here for over an hour?"

Wally went completely still. They both knew that he hadn't realized that. An entire hour? Luthor must be lying, this was some psychological game to just mess with him. But… "An hour?" The hand on his neck squeezed gently before he carded his way through Wally's hair.

Luthor nodded before he took his hand to caress one side of Wally's face and stood up. "It seems the adapting process is taking longer than I anticipated, I think I'll leave you to it. You know where the bathroom is."

He didn't even wait for a reply as he left the office, off to some kind of meeting, if what Wally had heard him say at the door was correct.

Being left alone did nothing for Wally, besides making it clear that he had no idea anymore how fast or slow time was passing by. The clock in the room wasn't in his line of sight and he couldn't muster the strength - _courage_ \- to turn himself over and look. Instead he gradually tried to relax.

First he stopped hugging his midsection. It was a slow process since now he was afraid of shocking himself accidentally as well. Who was to say that he wouldn't try to use his powers by accident? Sure, it had taken him some time to actually access his powers but bodies were weird and muscle memory was a thing.

Soon Wally felt well enough to leave his curled-up position to stretch out some more, lying on his side. It actually helped him, being alone. Now nothing was moving or talking to him, nothing that could make him nauseous just by trying to identify what kind of speed was going on.

He just hoped that the wristband wouldn't stay on, that it was just a tiny little experiment at his expense. Whatever Luthor wanted from him when the _special _guest showed up Wally wouldn't be able to give him. Not with suppressed powers. He could hardly write everything down the way Luthor demanded of him with no speed, that just didn't work.

At some point, while he lied there like a man who was about to bleed out - but he wasn't, he was _fine _\- Wally played with the idea to take out his phone and call Bruce. Just like that. Just because he felt desperate and hurt and lonely enough. But he suspected cameras even in there, maybe not for security measures in the usual way but because Luthor was a creep and an evil genius who had to watch out for enemies.

Yeah, no. Getting out his phone and having a sensitive topic call seemed like a really stupid idea.

And it was _all he wanted to do. _

He let go of the idea as quickly as possible, lest he really take out his phone and do something stupid. Instead Wally flexed his fingers and placed his hands flat on the floor. Maybe sitting up was an equally stupid idea but the floor had started to hurt and he needed to do _something_.

It took him way longer than he'd have liked to find the strength and ability to sit upright, one leg stretched out and the other bent to provide some stability. His breath grew slightly labored and his stomach began to gurgle.

Great. Did his hunger slow down with the suppressor or was he getting hungry as usual?

Slowly, with deliberate movements, Wally turned to the clock in the room to see just how late it was and he had to blink a few times to get the clock into sharp view.

He was already getting a headache again and he suspected his body didn't even try to adapt to the suppressor.

It was 11pm. What? Wally couldn't even begin to comprehend how _hours_ could've passed him by. He had lost…what? Three to four hours? He didn't really know when Luthor put the thing on but it didn't feel like hours, literal _hours. _

Was he supposed to starve in here? Was this it? Swallowing nervously only reminded him of how thirsty he was on top of it. He really should drink something, even when the thought of something actually getting into his stomach was making him slightly nauseous again.

But Luthor had said it himself, hadn't he? Wally knew where the bathroom was. Only that the bathroom required for him to get up and walk there. For a second the idea of crawling there crossed his mind but that would require even more energy, wouldn't it? No. He had to stand up. And for that he needed to hold onto something.

In the end the decision was easy, with Luthor's desk being rather close, he carefully got on all four and made his way over to the desk, his stomach rolling with the movement so he had to close his eyes while he moved. If he couldn't see then he couldn't get nauseous by it.

He nearly bumped into it with his head if his fingers hadn't brushed against it. Looking at the desk, he put both hands on top of it and heaved himself to a standing position. Something he regretted the second he had achieved it since he felt as if he was tilting to the left even though nothing was pulling him there.

The room was quiet and he stared at the keyboard while he let his body deal with the new sensations. There was a pounding underneath his skull and his mouth felt drier with each passing second.

He really needed some water.

Steeling himself, Wally carefully straightened his spine and looked to the wall where the bathroom door was. It was partially hidden, probably to keep the look of the office clean.

For a little while - it could have been seconds or minutes or _hours_, Wally didn't know anymore - he just stared at said wall, almost afraid to do the first step. But he was thirsty and this headache probably had something to do with that too. He _had _to.

The first step wasn't too bad, one hand still on the table as he almost glared at the bathroom door. The steps after that were kind of easy too, his balance only slightly screwed over. He should probably count himself lucky that there was nothing in his way, a luxurious couch already standing flush against the wall and in no way in Wally's way.

His feet felt heavier with each step however, as if the effort of doing what they were meant to do was draining the last bit of energy he had left. Something that didn't sound too far off since the suppressor didn't seem to work on him as planned.

The door fell within reach and with that wall to lean against, which Wally gratefully did, he entered the bathroom. He didn't even ponder over the fact that this _tiny_, hidden bathroom was still more worth that his entire flat as some things were better ignored. Instead he moved to the sink, leaning heavily against it and catching his breath.

When had he started to breath so heavily? Shaking his head, Wally took one of the cups standing beside the sink and filled it with water, greedily drinking it.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and the water sitting uncomfortably in his stomach but at least he didn't feel as parched anymore. The headache seemed persistent and after a few seconds of standing there he had to sit down on the floor.

He leaned against the shower and pulled his legs close, feeling a slight chill coming over him, though the floor wasn't even cold. His stomach churned, kind of upset with the cold water he had drank and the spinning of his head only got worse as time went on. If Luthor was hoping for Wally to get used to this then he would be severely disappointed.

He was usually quick to adapt but this felt more like going backwards than adapting to anything. If Wally had to take a guess, he'd have said it even got worse as time went on.

Swallowing he put his head down on his knees, closing his eyes. He'd just rest here a little bit.

Was he supposed to wait for Luthor the entire night? Or had the other forgotten about him? Or was he supposed to leave at some point?

Tightness in his chest added itself to all the symptoms he had and yet…this was different. He could feel the pressure behind his eyes and the need to blink the moisture away. No way was he going to cry in Luthor's bathroom, how pathetic would that be?

Still…he wished Bats or Supes or anyone else would crash in and tear this suppressor off of his wrist and tell him things were going to be alright.

But they wouldn't and this was _his _mess to deal with. If he had only been a bit more clever, had…he didn't know what he could have done. But there had to be something he could've had done to make Luthor doubt his identity. _Anything_. However thinking about it now was useless. He was in this mess and he'd deal with it. Or die trying.

Probably literally.

…maybe Bruce already suspected something? Luthor had said that Bruce had been in his flat. Why? Was it his radio silence? Maybe Bruce was just worried about him slacking off, which he had kind of been. Flash hadn't been seen in four days now, someone had to notice that by now.

The only question was what would follow then? Would the League search him out? Corner him in his flat? Everyone would be in danger when that happened. Luthor wouldn't keep his word and stay away, he'd somehow make it seem as if Wally had involved them and then…and then…

His head snapped up upon hearing a noise from the office, his vision swam from the sudden movement and he had to close his eyes again.

A hum reached his ears as a hand fisted into his hair and tilted his head forcefully towards his visitor.

"You're not adapting the way I'd have hoped you would," Luthor sighed and leaned against Wally as he reached for his arm and touched the suppressor, the metallic band just falling off, right into Luthor's hand.

Wally slumped against the other, a shudder going through his body as his mind adjusting to feeling _speed _again. His thoughts settling back to what he was accustomed to. Luthor was moving somewhat beside him but remained close - something Wally wasn't happy about - while he relished in the feeling of Luthor moving _slow_.

Everything was back to normal, back to how it should be and...he was so tired and hungry. He just wanted to go home.

"You could sleep in the office," Luthor chuckled as he put an arm around Wally's shoulders and took to caressing a cheek with two fingers in lazy circles.

Every hair on Wally's neck stood up.

"It is two in the morning already. Might as well stay here and call in sick at work."

It was…it was 2am? He had lost an entire afternoon and evening to lying around? That…that was insane, it hadn't felt that long.

Teeth gracing the shell of his ear made Wally jump and scramble away from Luthor, finally finding his feet and standing up. His knees felt weak. "I'd rather go home!" It might have come out too fast, too rushed. So maybe his brain hadn't adjusted back completely yet.

Luthor looked up at Wally, a sly grin on his lips as he too stood up to face him directly. "Be my guest but do see to it that you're on point today. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

Wally stood rigid as Luthor came close enough to kiss him again, waiting for it, fearing it. But Luthor just looked down at Wally's mouth before turning away and walking out of the bathroom.

Wally was gone in the blink of an eye, his heart pounding for different reasons as he ran away.


	6. Special Guest

_**Warning: This chapter contains a non-consensual act. It's not the act of rape itself but..pretty close enough that I'm not sure what to call it? Anyway, you've been warned.**_

* * *

Getting up the next day had been hell and he must have looked like it too because people at work kept commenting on it. Some wished him well and others told him that he didn't need whatever diet he was currently on. Wally kept correcting everyone by telling them that it was just the stress of a close friend having troubles.

No one needed to know that he was that close friend.

Somehow he made it through the day and actually took his sweet time to put on the clothes Luthor wanted him to wear. Had the other ever mentioned _when _that guest would show up on Friday? Wally couldn't remember. Luthor had also said something on how he wanted him to style his hair but…yeah, no. Wally couldn't be bothered to do that.

Instead he put a hand through it and called it a day, if Luthor was unhappy with it he would change it anyway, personal space be damned.

Wally took to pacing his flat, looking through his kitchen for food he knew wouldn't be there and circling his couch until he wasn't able to stall any longer. His stomach was in knots and anxiety made him gently vibrate from time to time, just because he had to go to that office again.

He didn't want to.

He'd rather do anything else than go there. Heck, any alien trying to destroy the world would be more welcomed than that. Luthor couldn't be mad at Wally for using his powers if he used his powers to keep Earth from being destroyed.

Not that he _actually_ wished for such a scenario but…it would be a pretty good excuse.

Though…it wouldn't be so bad if Luthor understood personal space and never brought out that suppressor. Then he'd just be a simple errand boy with speed, something he was able to handle but not…whatever this was.

On his way to the office Wally greeted the already familiar women at the receptions, both quite friendly at this point so he couldn't help but be friendly back. Even though it were short interactions, seeing how he was _busy _enough to never stop by their desks.

He entered Luthor's office after being given the okay - not that he had ever had to wait before - and stood in his usual spot, where Luthor had made him stand still the day before.

Luthor too seemed to have found his routine in this since he hadn't even looked up and simply finished whatever he was doing on that computer. Interestingly enough he did startle a bit as he looked up at Wally, it was quickly replaced however. "You look skinnier. How come?"

Wally blinked from the sudden question, recalling his coworkers who had assured him that he didn't need a diet. "You don't feed me enough." The words burned on his tongue, the mere fact that it was Luthor's responsibility to _feed him_. If he'd just let Wally buy his own food…

"Ah," Luthor made a sound as if it was quite clear all of the sudden. "Why didn't you say so then?" He stood up when Wally didn't respond to that, and walked up to him, fiddling with Wally's top. As usual. "Well, it's not too bad. You'll just have to eat more on the weekend then. I'm sure our guest won't notice too badly, you still look delicious."

Luthor winked at Wally, who couldn't even muster up the energy to blush. Compared to anything else Luthor had done so far…winking was the least of his problems.

"When will the…uh..guest arrive?" Had Luthor really never mentioned the name? Wasn't it weird to only call that guest _guest _all the time?

Luthor put both hands through Wally's hair, letting it lie in a certain direction while he replied. "He's already here. He does that sometimes. Either show up too late or rather early, I suppose it's depending on his flight and if there are any delays. I never asked him however. Come," he beckoned for Wally to follow him out of the office.

On their way past the personal receptionist Luthor picked up a clipboard and a pen and gave it to Wally, while charmingly talking to the woman behind the desk. Though he never stopped completely, continuing his way past the desk toward a door opposite of his office.

"Remember, I want every word and to write small. Don't give yourself away by going through the pages like you'd flip through it."

Wally scowled at the back of Luthor's head. He knew how to hide his powers, thank you very much. Just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time for any of this to happen didn't mean he was that much of an idiot.

"And do look friendly," Luthor said over his shoulder as he opened the fancy double door to the room behind it while Wally tried to smooth out his expression.

There was no need to anger Luthor unnecessarily.

Behind the door was a nicely sized meeting room with one giant window for two of the walls. A lone person had already sat down, papers strewn out before the man.

Blood instantly rushed into Wally's ears. "Bruce!" Both men's heads snapped in his direction and Wally fumbled for…for anything. "Wayne!" He suddenly blurted out. "I mean that's…Bruce Wayne and… I'm a fan…" he trailed off closer to the end, looking ashamed for his outburst and stared down at his clipboard.

He heard Luthor mutter a slightly annoyed "Of course you are," and pushed into the room to greet Bruce with a charming business smile, Wally trailing along. "Bruce, thank you for coming."

Blood was still rushing in Wally's ears and he desperately fought the urge to stare at Bruce. One wrong word and this was all over. Though he did steal one…two glances at Bruce who was expertly giving his attention to Luthor. As if Wally being there was the most normal thing ever. But it wasn't. Right?

Swallowing heavily, Wally forced himself to listen to their small talk. Nothing good would come from ignoring Luthor.

"And who is your new assistant?" Bruce asked mildly curious and finally looked at Wally again, as if they never had met before. God, Bruce was amazing.

"That's Mr. West," Luthor introduced Wally. "He recently joined my team and will be writing the protocol today." He nodded at the wall and Wally moved accordingly, standing with his back to it and his clipboard raised to write on it.

"He won't be sitting down with us?" Bruce asked and seemed to look Wally all over before he turned back to Luthor who had sat down at the head of the table.

Luthor shook his head while he opened a folder already lying there and taking out a few papers himself. "No, Mr. West is a bit too anxious for that. But his protocols are one of the most detailed I've ever seen so we came up with the idea to have him stand up during writing. It helps."

Bruce commented how generous that was while his attention clearly - hopefully not? - went to the papers and the meeting that they had planned. All the while Wally's grip on the clipboard stressed, his knuckles turning white from the force of it.

One scolding glance from Luthor, over Bruce's shoulder forced Wally to relax again.

He could use this situation. He could finally reach out to Bruce and hope for some kind of help. Anything. But first he'd have to warn him, tell him that he couldn't just show up at Wally's flat at the moment.

The meeting began and Wally took to writing his _protocol_. He stared at the paper as he waited for each word to be said so that he could scribble it down, an idea forming in his mind. He could just…write Bruce a letter, couldn't he? The protocol was to be copied and then given to Bruce and it was _then_ that he could sneak something in. Just a simple letter in between the pages. He'd just have to be fast enough and luckily for him he was the _fastest_.

Content with that idea he almost began to write the letter, only that Luthor would look over the protocol, wouldn't he? Wally wasn't too sure about that since the villain had never really gone into details about it. All he had ever cared about was that Wally stood still and wrote down _every _word. Though that still left him with breaks in between words, time he could use to scheme.

Lucky enough, Luthor would never suspect Wally to _know _Bruce. That was one advantage he had just gained and one that needed to remain hidden.

So he'd have to write the letter just before he gave Bruce the protocol. He'd have to be _faster_ then. Fine. Bruce would just have to deal with awful handwriting then.

Wally could feel Luthor checking on him once in a while but he made sure to be the perfect picture of listening and writing down everything.

The meeting went well into the evening, Wally's stomach rumbling from time to time, causing him to blush and mutter apologies that we're mostly ignored.

By the end of it he had well into twenty pages written down, though his spacing was off here and there, his hand mildly cramping before his body figured out to heal it. Stupid metabolism.

Luthor promised Bruce another coffee while he gestured for Wally to come closer and hand over the protocol. He did so dutifully before Luthor told him to get the promised beverage since the girl at the reception desk had already gone home from work - Luthor had apparently let her go home since Wally was with him.

It wasn't the first time that he had been made to fetch some coffee, maybe to keep reminding him that Luthor had met him in a coffee shop. Or it wasn't anything that deep and he was just being made to get coffee, like other personal assistants.

He returned with said cup and placed it near Bruce, forcing himself _not _to look his way, and moved back to Luthor who was almost on the last page.

There were only a few corrections by the time he handed the protocol back over. "Correct it and then copy it," Luthor said before turning back to Bruce, for more small talk. Probably.

Wally went to go write down and copy the corrected protocol, just outside the door close to the reception desk. Heat rose to his ears when he started to quickly jostle something down for Bruce while the copy machine did its work. He felt anxious about being found out and dragging Bruce down with him, something that he really _really _couldn't allow to happen.

Copying took forever and no time at all. He wanted this evening to be over but was also afraid of…well, taking matters into his hands. Because it wasn't just him who'd suffer if it didn't work.

He gathered the papers from the machine - carefully hiding his letter in between the pages - and the original to bring those back to the businessmen. Being the picture of an obedient assistant - god he hoped it looked like it without being suspicious - he gave the original to Luthor and held out the copy for Bruce. "Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looked at him as he took the copy and Wally made sure to look at it quite obviously before looking back at Bruce. Being subtle had never been his forte.

But Bruce gave a brief nod, just a man accepting something, and tugged the protocol away with his other papers he had gathered together once more.

Wally stepped back as Bruce actually stood up and Luthor too stepped closer to shake hands with him. "As always it's been a pleasure," Luthor smiled charmingly and Bruce too was the picture of being _comfortable_. Thought that didn't mean anything. Bruce could look the way he wanted to look, without it being weird. At least as Bruce Wayne. If Batman did that…that would be weird.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries while slowly making their way to the door as Wally stood in his place and waited. And watched his only chance walk out of here. Now he'd have to wait and hope that Bruce found a way out of this, because as far as Wally was concerned there was none. Running away wasn't a solution here.

Well, he _could_ but…then Luthor would go for the others and he wouldn't let that happen.

Soon enough Bruce's voice stopped being in the other room and Wally knew that the other must have left with the elevator then, leaving him with Luthor alone.

At least the evening was over now and for once something positive had happened. The only thing he needed now was a real nice amount of food and the day almost wasn't…bad.

Luthor returned to the meeting room and closed the double door behind him, even when there wasn't anyone else in these rooms with them.

"A fan?" Gone was the charming businessman and back was the villain Wally knew him as.

"You know," Wally fumbled nervously for his excuse, gone was the sense of accomplishment. "Everyone who knows Bruce Wayne either loves or hates him?" His excuse had been good! There was no way Luthor could have sniffed him out that easily. Heck, there was _no _reason at all why Wally would know Bruce Wayne personally. Unless he made that weird but logical leap.

"Of course," snapped a Luthor and crowded Wally's space, who immediately stepped back to avoid being so close. Why was Luthor so angry?

"You…you seemed to like him well enough." Since Luthor didn't know about Bruce being Batman he'd have thought that he liked the nice rich playboy from another city.

Judging by the scoff he got it wasn't so. "Wayne Enterprises owns some majorities of certain markets, so I _have _to be nice if I want to enter the playfield. It certainly doesn't help that Wayne always gets what I want. Be it contracts or dates. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd charm away one of my dates during a gala. Not this time however."

A predatory glint entered Luthor's eyes and he drew closer again until Wally's back met the giant window that stood in for a wall. "This time?" Wally echoed as Luthor stepped close enough that their torsos almost touched. Hands moved to his collar and he played around with it before opening the first button of his dress shirt.

Luthor's eyes were fixed on Wally's shirt as more and more of the buttons fell away, a small smile gracing his features. "Not now. Tomorrow. For now I'd like to see something." It sounded as if he was merely looking for folders under his desk and not undressing a captured superhero.

Wally's entire body shook gently, not quite a vibration yet, as color drained from his face. Was this a make out session? Was this what was happening right now? He couldn't…he didn't-

A chuckle left Luthor when Wally's shirt fell completely open and he could place his hands on the pale stomach, obviously delighted in the way the Speedster jumped and grew nervous. "My, my, it's as if you have never undressed before." Wally's eyes had widened when Luthor's hands took to exploring his upper body, trailing fingers over his ribs, down to his navel. "I really should feed you more, you could use a little bit of fat."

The hand on his navel gently pinched Wally's skin between its fingers, as if to show off that there really was fat lacking. But then the hand dipped into his navel before following the soft trail down to the hem of his pants and Wally grew panicked. He couldn't…he couldn't do that. This wasn't what Luthor did! Luthor was many things but he wasn't a…wasn't-

Wally's hand clamped over Luthor's wrist, effectively stopping him from opening his pants. Luthor looked at him surprised, only for a second, before amusement took hold again.

"Don't," Wally managed to breath out, any strength lacking. "Please don't." He briefly closed his eyes to gather more strength, to find it in him. To push the other away, screw the consequences but…he wouldn't. Couldn't. The consequences were too severe.

His hands were shaking, even the one still holding Luthor's wrist but he didn't let go. He hadn't lost his hand or head yet, no threats had been made for speaking up…he didn't like the look on Luthor's face.

Luthor's hand twisted around until Wally let go and Luthor was the one holding the wrist and gently moved it up to his own body, letting Wally's hand caress him even if it the only thing it did was shake. "I see. I suppose we can do something else then, for the sake of your friends." His hand was moved down Luthor's chest, over the fine material until he was guided to stop close to the button of Luthor's pants.

Luthor leaned in, pressing his body against Wally's and graced the skin on his neck with his teeth, sending shivers down his back while he let go of Wally's hand and opened his own fly. "Don't hesitate too much or I might change my mind."

The threat was obvious and Wally only hesitated so long that Luthor made hints to move soon. Only then did he actually open the button on the others pants, forcing his hands to be still enough to accomplish the task.

Luthor groaned at the sudden release of pressure on his groin and for just a moment Wally was glad that they were pressed so close. He wouldn't have to see what he was doing standing like this.

"Show me what you can do," Luthor demanded as he moved his hips against Wally once before putting attention to Wally's neck. Something that might have even turned him on, if he hadn't been so terrified about any of this. His body's responses were dead, safe for terror and fear of what was about to come. Maybe not today but Luthor had made it clear.

Another rub that trapped his hands between them tore Wally out of his thoughts and he hesitantly pushed into the pants, letting them ride down as far as he could with that movement before dipping into the others shorts as well. Luthor's skin was hot, burning almost, something that seemed strange. Wally was usually the one with the hotter skin, compared to almost anyone but...maybe…maybe he didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore.

Luthor's pubic hair felt coarse against his hand and he desperately tried to blend the feeling out while he went in and took hold of the others dick. He didn't want to do this, he would rather fight Superman to the death.

Stalling however, would only prolong this experience.

A hand settled on his neck, the thumb caressing his jaw line while Luthor's mouth was busy with the place underneath his ear as moans escaped the rich man, making Wally's skin feel damp. A shiver ran down his back.

His hand was shaking as he began to gently stroke Luthor, gauging a reaction. Not that there seemed to be a bad one. Luthor rutted against Wally's hand, obviously seeking friction, as little pants left him.

"Use your powers," Luthor groaned against his neck while Wally froze again. "Let me feel what you can do."

For the tiniest of milliseconds Wally imagined ripping the others dick of by vibrating fast enough but…even then he'd feel mortified at himself. He just _knew_. No. Instead he let his fingers mildly vibrate over the head, stimulating it in a way that would, hopefully, end this fast.

Luthor reacted instantly, his movements becoming erratic as he chased the sensation despite Wally not removing his hand, and pressed closer, trapping Wally between him and the glass even more. One wrong vibration and both would burst through the glass and tumble down the tower.

It would…it would end _this_, wouldn't it? It would look like an accident, he wouldn't die a murderer. Not that he _wante_d to die but for a brief moment his mind fixated on the _possibility_, on the _maybe. _

Wally blinked and took in a sharp breath when Luthor bit the space between neck and shoulder as he noisily came into his hand.

After that it was quiet, safe for the ringing in Wally's ears, the cum strangely heavy on his fingers as he slowly withdrew his hand, holding it away from him.

Luthor groaned once, kissed Wally's neck again, before he drew away and zipped up his pants with a rather satisfied expression. "I knew you would be good," he drawled with an appreciative expression as he smoothed down his own clothes. "The weekend is sure going to be _fun."_

And there was something predatory about him, about the weekend that loomed before Wally and he suddenly wished he had vibrated them through the glass plane when he had had the chance.

"You've gone quiet again," tsk'ed Luthor and casually closed Wally's shirt. "Fine with me, I don't like too much talking anyway."

Wally was pretty sure he was staring but not staring at Luthor. He felt weird. Kind of disconnected but also there and there was still _cum on his hand_. He didn't dare to look at it, lest Luthor saw it too.

"I suppose we're done for today, do make sure to be in front of the tower tomorrow at 1pm." Luthor stepped back and took Wally in as a whole before he nodded to himself and turned to walk out of the room. "And dress nicely again, see to it that it fits to the shoes I send to your flat." And then he walked out.

Just like that.

And just like that Wally was gone, back to his flat and his shower and his walls who kind of but didn't keep him safe from everything. He showered longer than ever and crawled into his bed, under the sheets despite not being cold, and curled up, keeping his hands close.

There was panic underneath his skin, making goosebumps appear, as his thoughts kept turning back to what he had done, while also trying to ignore everything. So what? So what if he gave Luthor a hand job? So what if his hand still tingled from the thought of jerking the enemy off? No big deal.

_Not at all. _

A shiver ran through his body, which soon turned into vibrations that he tried to stop. He wanted it _to stop_. All of _this._ He wanted to-

His eye twitched as a strange pressured feeling passed through his head, over and over again, something nagging at the back of his mind. Something was…this was… _Oh_

He forced himself to take measured breaths before closing his eyes, and let the sensation grow, until-

'_Wally? Batman has gotten your message.' _

Of course. Of course! Bruce was a goddamn _genius_.

_'J'onn_!' Was it possible to sob in his mind? Did J'onn see or feel from that distance? Was the other close?! If so then Wally wasn't allowed to think about it, to be too distressed because…because he didn't want to worry the others. He was _fine. _He was-

'_Please calm down,' _J'onn's gentle voice floated around his head. '_I can sense your distress but there's no need Wally. Everything will be fine. Batman said that there will be a Gala tomorrow that he, as Bruce Wayne, will attend and that Luthor should be there too?' _

Hearing the others voice just…go on and be there and assure him was the best thing that had happened to him this week. Beside seeing Bruce in person because _nothing_ could top that.

Blinking his eyes open, Wally stared at his closet as he replied. '_Luthor did mention…something, maybe,' _Wally felt fuzzy on the details, '_…he did say I should be in Metropolis tomorrow and dress nicely, so maybe that's where we're going.'_ So they wouldn't be alone, they'd go where people were. Lots of people. And Bruce.

Bruce would have a plan or come up with something. Anything. _Anything _that would keep him away from Luthor's di-

'_Do you want to talk about whatever stirs panic in you?' _

Of course. Good old J'onn. He wouldn't know what he was thinking about, would always respect personal space and thoughts. Thought underlying emotions…the Martian couldn't block these out. '_No..no I'm fine. Promise. Just a little…Just a little…_you know.'

Wally could _sense_ J'onn nodding, however the other projected that into his mind. '_I know. There is a certain…edge to your thoughts. We will talk privately when this is over, if you want to of course. For now Batman insisted that we stay away.'_

He could feel the other drawing away, out of the connection and sudden fear gripped Wally's stomach. Where he had felt blissfully numb before was now mild panic, pressure behind his eyes and _J'onn was going to leave. _

But he didn't say it, didn't think it. Not in a way that meant thinking it at J'onn because...because…

'_Shhh,' _a low hum purred in his mind and Wally suddenly felt more at ease. '_I can stay for a bit if you want. I'll quiet your thoughts so that you may rest if you allow it.' _

'_Yes…please?' _Was it possible for J'onn to hear Wally being so close to tears? Was it possible for J'onn to be any more of a saint than he was right now?

The hum continued and Wally's thoughts turned quieter, his eyes heavier as he blinked the moisture in them away. He hadn't known that it would be such a fast process but…at least he wasn't alone anymore.

'_Thank you.' _


	7. Special Guest - Bruce

_**Due to popular demand (2-3 ppl really) an Interlude of Chapter 6 - Bruce's POV!**_

* * *

Bruce felt rather inconvenienced while he put the already prepared papers out in front of him in the meeting room of Luthor's company tower. Not that it was any fault of Luthor's (though the man surely had done something illegal in between this and their last meeting) since the appointment had been made in advance at a perfectly calculated rate. And Bruce never minded checking up on Luthor through these kind of things anyway.

Not only as a businessman but as a vigilante as well, since Luthor tended to hide things rather well, even if Clark kept an eye out for them.

But Wally had started to act strange (or not act strange, it was difficult to tell when the aforementioned person didn't show up _at all_) the past week and Bruce was determined to find out what the problem was.

Because it had to be a problem.

Of course it happened to them occasionally to be too busy to attend their superhero work but the way it was happening was suspicious. Wally didn't just…not show up while not telling them over an official channel. Or mentioning how he really couldn't do monitor duty during that time and he was so sorry (Bruce knew he wasn't).

Then there was the strong possibility that Wally might just avoid _him. _Maybe his interest had been coming on too strong? Thought he was pretty confident that he had been quite subtle about it all, up until the point where he had texted Wally about getting some lunch together.

He had been confident about that too.

Slightly shaking his head, Bruce took one of the papers and pretended to read over them for appearances sake. He actually should read over them but he was sure his departments and lawyers had everything set up perfectly. All that was missing was an agreement with Luthor, their signatures and then he could be off waiting in Wally's flat for the other. The redhead _had _to return home at somep-

_"Bruce!"_

His head snapped up and to the door where _Wally _stood slightly to Luthor's side, who looked just as confused as Bruce felt.

"_Wayne! I mean that's…Bruce Wayne and… I'm a fan…,"_ Wally added as an afterthought and Bruce had to give it to him as he schooled his own face accordingly to a blank expression, it was as good as any other excuse would get.

He turned his attention to Luthor who greeted him with a polite "Bruce, thank you for coming," and a firm handshake that he met. Nodding in Luthor's direction, he focused his gaze to Wally.

(What was Wally doing here?!)

"And who is your new assistant?" His thoughts were tumbling over each other as he kept a mildly curious facade, barely acknowledging Wally in a polite way a business man, and Bruce Wayne, tended to do.

"That's Mr. West," Luthor informed him uselessly but dutifully. "He recently joined my team and will be writing the protocol today."

_Recently joined his team_, Bruce mimicked the other within his own mind. He could only imagine how that had happened. Certainly not due to Wally's willingness if the Speedster's looks were anything to go by. Too pale, too thin, frazzled, if he had to put a word on it. For now.

It explained _so much. _If Bruce had to guess, and he was rather good at _theorizing, _he'd bet that there was no friend with a problem, rather than Wally having been forced to do something he didn't want. It would explain the radio silence, the excuses and not nearly enough text messages - not that they had written much before but Wally tended to send something in 10 messages when there only needed to be one.

"He won't be sitting down with us?" Wally looked like someone who should be sitting. At least to Bruce who knew what a healthy Speedster looked like.

Luthor went on about Wally being too anxious and that he ought to stand a bit as a solution, a dumb one if Bruce had ever heard one but Wally complied.

Whatever Luthor had done to him, said to him, it had its effect. Not only on Wally's state of health but on his behavior as well.

Bruce didn't like it one bit.

It wasn't as easy has he made it look to turn away from the redhead. Bruce wanted nothing more than to pull him to the side and demand answers and offer solutions. The first solution being the instinct to just run away from here but Bruce rarely indulged in those kind of urges.

Instead he (somewhat) focused on Luthor, giving the right answers or rebuking the other in a fitting manner. The papers between them were business after all, Wally standing over there against the wall however was something else entirely.

His plan to go to Wally's flat after this solidified only more. He _knew_ that Wally slept at home, that he'd have to return at some point and then…and then they would talk. Sort this mess out while Bruce brought bags of food with him. Or ordered food. He'd have to ask Alfred about ordering somewhere huge amounts of food without it getting too suspicious.

From time to time he could hear Wally's stomach rumbling, the kind of rumbling the Speedster usually happened to have on really drawn out missions, when food and time to eat was scarce. Something the entirety of the League founders tried to avoid landing the redhead in. It was rather distracting and Bruce catched himself more than once making a fist, only to relax his hand again.

He didn't have enough justification to punch Luthor right then.

Instead the meeting went on, the contract providing a solid ground for them to work on. At last they came to an agreement and signatures were put down while Luthor waved Wally over to read over the written protocol while the redhead was made to bring Bruce a coffee.

Bruce pretended to study his own papers and notes when Wally placed the coffee on the table. He could feel the others body heat on his shoulder, making his hairline prickle due to awareness.

"Correct it and then copy it," Luthor said to Wally and handed the protocol over again. Did Luthor even realize how ridiculous that sounded? No normal assistant could correct a protocol that fast, especially handwritten, and copy it. If the other thought himself to be clever then he was severely mistaken.

But Luthor seemed oblivious to it, instead making small talk at him to which Bruce replied here and there, though his mind was preoccupied with trying to come up with explanations for this bizarre situation.

Wally returned in due time, having waited long enough and not long enough to make it seem strange, and held out the copy to him. "Mr. Wayne," Wally said to him and Bruce took the opportunity to look up at the redhead.

It was difficult to not offer any form of assuring expression so he settled for a friendly blank face. And then Wally glanced down at the protocol Bruce just touched. He _glanced _down.

Perfect. Something would shed some light on this. He gave a brief nod that could have been interpreted as a polite thank you and tucked the papers away. He wouldn't dare to look at it while inside this building. Instead he took all the other things of his and put them away before standing up.

Luthor walked him to the elevator, while being overly nice to him. If the other thought it would make Bruce offer some better conditions then he was wrong. Especially not now that Wally was here.

Exchanging the final pleasantries Bruce stepped into the elevator as Luthor turned around and walked back to the meeting room as the doors closed in front of him.

The weight of his folder was burning in his mind. In there was a message from Wally, who was now _alone _with Luthor (how often had he been alone with the man?), that would shed some light on the situation.

An elevator had never moved so slow. Surely this was what Wally felt like with the world being slow around him.

Cautiously he flexed his fingers around the folder as a soft _ding _popped up and the doors opened again. People acknowledged him on his way out but he barely put any mind to it, he had other things on his mind and they'd see it as such.

His ride was already waiting outside and he directed the driver (why hadn't he taken Alfred with him?) to take him back to his hotel. Technically he'd be safe to go over his papers now without looking too suspicious but…he wasn't Batman because he was so trusting towards others.

And yet…

Shooting a quick glance at the driver's head, Bruce decided that it was safe to look at it during the car ride. Luthor hadn't had a hand in choosing this vehicle nor the driver. He'd be fine.

He opened his folder and carefully glanced over the papers in there, most of them already known word by word due to the meeting, until a page with something close to readable writing appeared. It just showed just in how much of a rush Wally had been, because Bruce knew that the speedster could write neater than this.

Though it didn't matter. Bruce had long ago learned to read this as well.

_Don't come to my flat! _

_Luthor has access to my phone and is threatening to look through it to find out who you guys are. He knew that you were in my flat this week and he knows when I leave or arrive. _

_He's also being __**creepy**_

_I need a plan. _

_I'm sorry! I tried, I promise. _

It… read more like a telegraph, only that the _stop_ was missing at the end of each sentence. And what did Wally mean with Luthor being creepy? That could mean various things and Bruce could only hope it would be one of the lesser evils that came to his mind.

Reading it over once more, Bruce frowned at the apology. Wally certainly hadn't searched out Luthor to get into this mess. No. It was Luthor's fault and not Wally's. There was no need to feel sorry.

He'd have to tell him.

He put the paper away just when the driver came to a stop. Bruce was out of the car before the other could even attempt to get out and hold the door open for him.

So he'd actually have to attend the Gala this weekend in Metropolis. Originally, he'd had more important things to do - mainly keeping it free so that Wally could actually go to lunch with him - but now other things had become more important. Like getting said Speedster away from a dangerous villain.

On his way into the hotel he activated his communicator, nowadays no one batted an eye at a businessman talking to himself thanks to technology, and waited for someone to answer his call.

J'onn greeted him just when he entered his hotel room. "_Batman._"

"Call in an emergency meeting," Bruce began as he started to change into his _other_ outfit. "as soon as possible. Don't bother contacting Flash, it's about him.

We have a problem."


	8. The Gala

The night had felt long and drawn out to Wally, even with J'onn's help. He had woken up in a weird daze, feeling his friend's absence in his mind like a gaping hole after what had happened. Having the other in his head had given him a reason not to dwell on it, to keep it buried enough to use his thoughts to talk with the Martian but now that he was alone…

There were other things to do, he told himself as he stood up. Things like eating and getting ready and _not thinking about it_.

Creepily enough there was more food than before in his flat and he briefly wondered when it had been brought over. While he slept? While he was away? Did someone who wasn't Batman watch him sleep? By the time he was done with the food he had worked himself into a paranoid mess, too anxious to even shower even though he needed one.

Then again…had he showered yesterday? Everything was one giant blur with sharp edges here and there. Wally sincerely hoped he had showered…but still…he _needed_ a shower.

Sucking in air, he used his speed to get it over with, cursing every second it took for the water droplets to fall, to wash the soap away (his hand that had touched Luthor's…it was still feeling strange). He had never been more grateful to be done and back in his clothes, covered up, away from prying eyes.

And then he had the morning to himself, alone, since he wasn't allowed to go out. He turned the TV on, paid it barely any mind as he continued to mentally get back to the _incident_. He could just rationalize this, couldn't he? In the end…in the end it was just one (unwilling) guy jerking another off. Things like that happened. Things like that were normal. There was no reason to feel the way he did, to feel his skin crawl. Heck, _he _was the one who had touched Luthor, not the other way around!

Around midday, when he was meant to get ready, Wally had worked himself into a different kind of anxious mess, switching between telling himself that everything was kind of okay to being afraid of seeing Luthor again.

Which meant he put on some nice, black pants, one of the shirts Luthor provided him with and a fitting jacket before he realized that it was actually a kind of nice suit. Everything Luthor had sent could've been put together to a suit.

He hated this foresight.

Scoffing at his own image (did he look pathetic or good in this?), he didn't even bother to lock his flat as he left for Metropolis.

Luthor was already in front of his Tower when Wally came around the corner, pretending to simply walk up. Passersby were already glancing at the businessman, Luthor was famous after all, but actually stared for real when Luthor pulled Wally close and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Heat rose to his face, more because of the attention they were getting than the peck.

"There you are," Luthor gave him an easy smile before turning back to his phone, scrolling through…something. "Right on time too. We wouldn't want to arrive too later after all, only fashionably late." He gave Wally a once over as he said that, nodding at what he saw before he put his phone away and opened the top button of Wally's shirt.

Neither said anything about it as a luxurious car rolled up and Luthor gestured for him to open the door. Wally complied and went in after and settled on his seat without buckling up.

"The ground rules for today," Luthor glared at him to undermine the importance of these rules and Wally briefly contemplated looking out the window during this one-sided conversation before he decided he'd rather not anger Luthor today. Or at all. Not with this…_thing_ hanging above his head. The predatory like glint of the other still fresh in Wally's mind.

"You're not to talk with anyone unless talked to."

Shame stirred in his chest as his mind easily recalled the implications of the day before and suddenly he felt rather tired. All this energy spent on talking himself into lies.

"Should someone engage you into a conversation keep it light, play the dumb blonde for all I care."

Maybe he should have been a dumb blonde but somehow became this unlucky ginger. His life would be easier if he were a pretty face with no brains, right? At least then Luthor wouldn't be so fixated with him. Not like this.

"And always stay close. There will be trouble if you try to lose me in the crowd. Understood?"

No, maybe he'd be the one infatuated with Luthor. He'd go out with him and hope the other would call back and then be disappointed when it wouldn't happen.

"Wallace," Luthor scoffed, clearly displeased by the lack of attention.

"Got it," Wally hastily offered, not willing to give Luthor any more reason to come closer. He _had_ listened, somehow, while…panicking? Only mildly, he told himself and gave a nod to underline his compliance.

Luthor just shook his head and grew silent for the rest of the drive. Maybe he was already regretting bringing Wally along.

Really, it was a bad move for anyone.

He didn't belong at those events. Not in a suit and not near rich people. Unless they were wearing dark costumes and didn't care about the latest news like a certain dark haired someone.

And suddenly Wally remembered. He wouldn't be alone with Luthor. Bruce would be there too, maybe already with a plan to help him, maybe as moral support until he had a plan. Still, some of the tension within his chest fell away. He wasn't alone anymore.

The car stopped and Wally got out first, holding the door open for Luthor and closing it behind the other.

Reporters were already snapping pictures of the other as Luthor turned to him and offered his arm. Blushing mildly, Wally took the offer, knowing better than to make some kind of surprised noise and let Luthor lead them inside.

They didn't even have to show an invitation and walked simply through the door, people greeting Luthor with pleasant smiles and greetings, giving Wally just a mere glance before moving on. Well, this wasn't too bad. There were more people here than he had in mind and most didn't even notice him beyond being the guy who came with Luthor.

Wally had just been looking around when Luthor's grip on him (Luthor might have offered his arm but it was also he wo dragged Wally along and kept him close) turned like steel, startling him around. He briefly looked at Luthor and then the direction he was blankly staring in to see Bruce standing there. Clark was there too, something that made Wally happy just from seeing it, and some random woman clinging to Bruce's arm.

Something wound itself tight in Wally's chest again. For different reasons. For petty reasons. Didn't he have other problems?

…It made sense to bring a date along. Bruce had to uphold an image and what better way than to bring a beautiful lady with him. That and Clark as the reporter keeping him busy was just…it was perfect. No one would question it.

It wasn't as if Bruce had asked _him_ to lunch before.

Blinking at himself while Luthor dragged him to some group to talk to (Luthor talked, Wally smiled here and there and held a glass of expensive something in one hand) Wally berated himself. Bruce's date was far from his priorities. Who knew what the lunch date had been for anyway, since it had never happened before.

Maybe Bruce just wanted to check on him outside of the Watchtower. Yes. That made more sense.

And yet…Wally's smile turned slightly crooked as he stared at the lady in front of him who talked nonsense about some kind of business.

It felt as if she was talking an entirely different language.

A small tug on his arm snapped him out of his internal misery and he turned to Luthor who was leaning towards him.

"Look a bit less like wanting to be anywhere else, would you?" Luthor briefly tightened his grip on Wally's arm before easing up and correcting Wally's collar, letting his fingertips grace over his throat.

Wally tensed up and nodded stiffly. "Sorry," he murmured and did everything in his power to not lean away, so he wouldn't give anyone the (right) wrong idea. He was supposed to be a good-looking date after all and not at all miserable for being here against his will.

At least he got to try the food here and there, Luthor taking some of the small bites that fancy waiters carried around and mostly giving them to Wally. Coming from anyone else Wally would have believed it to be quite thoughtful but from the other…it seemed more like a master giving his dog a treat.

But it was food and he wouldn't turn it down. It gave him something to do when Luthor pulled him from one group to the next. They didn't even have to worry too much about him saying the wrong thing, people rarely addressed him, safe for admiring his looks here and there. Which too was weird. He had thought he would look out of place in this suit.

There were moments when Luthor was actually paying attention to someone else and Wally used this time to search out Bruce and Clark. Just so he would know where they were within the crowd. Though after his fourth try Luthor took him to the side in between conversations and hissed at him, obviously displeased. "Stop looking for _him_."

His first instinct had been to deny that he wasn't looking for him! But then his brain actually catched up and he gave Luthor a confused (God he hoped it passed as confused) look. "For who?"

"Don't play coy now. For Wayne. I know you've been gawking at him!" The hand on his arm tightened again, the other hand suddenly locking around Wally's wrist. It hurt.

"I…I promise! I didn't," Wally whispered back, at first fearful only to appear so but his heart speed up and the threat Luthor posed turned it into honest fear just as easily as he had turned yesterday into the worst day of his life.

And then Clark stepped into his peripheral vision behind Luthor and gestured for him to the back along with something else. Though Wally didn't dare to look for real. Couldn't actually risk it.

He swallowed thickly as his mind raced along. Should he get Luthor to somewhere? Should he go alone? Clark made the gestures again, trying to make sure Wally saw. But couldn't Clark _see_? Couldn't he see that Wally had no idea and-

"_Go to the toilet,_" something whispered into his ear and suddenly _he knew_. God. Bless J'onn.

"I'm...I was looking for the toilet but…"

Something crossed over Luthor's face as he studied Wally's, studied his honesty before his grip on the wrist eased up and he straightened his back. "Of course," he added and tugged Wally in Clark's direction.

All of the sudden Clark was there, holding them up, greeting Luthor in a way a friendly reporter greeted someone who he wanted to get an interview from. "Mr. Luthor! It's good to see you, I was wondering if-"

"_It's urgent, you really have to go," _J'onn provided as Luthor tried to get out of the conversation. So Wally gently tugged on Luthor's arm, giving him an urgent glance over Clark's excuses as to why this was the perfect opportunity for a small chat, causing Luthor to look slightly conflicted. "Please," Wally murmured for good measure. Luthor had to know that Wally wouldn't beg him for anything but important things, not after what happened.

Luthor tried to walk by Clark again but Clark was just this adorable, obvious fool of a reporter who was really excited to meet Luthor (again? Surely he had interviewed the other before?) and Wally tugged one more time as if he really had to go very badly. The food and the drinks catching up with him. Well, that one drink of something rather fancy that he hadn't even liked.

Suddenly the grip on his arm eased and Luthor nodded at him. "Five minutes or there will be hell," Luthor murmured as he gave Wally a small peck on his ear, causing an unpleasant shiver to go down his back.

He nodded and was fully released, so he bolted for the direction the toilets were in, leaving the masses and Luthor and Clark behind. He didn't see the Held back distress on Clark's face.

Nervously he aimed for the toilets in the almost empty hallway, safe for a person standing at the other end of it, smoking out a window.

Before he could reach the door however, he suddenly got pushed into the wall by someone from behind, a hand skipping over his ear, dipping gently inside.

"Sorry," reached his ears.

Blinking, Wally's arms were around Bruce before he could even think about it and to his surprise Bruce hugged him back. Just like that! Both arms and everything!

Startled, he pulled back, pressing himself against the wall with a slightly flushed face. "What did you do?"

"Push you against the wall, I didn't mean to hurt you," Bruce replied but stayed closer after the hug, their bodies almost touching all the way while Bruce placed one arm on the wall, just over Wally's shoulder. Probably to appear like chatting him up.

"No, I mean..," and he gently touched his own ear, looking confused at the other. God, Bruce was so _close_.

"A new communicator and tracker. It's not a finished design but small enough to be hidden, just touch your earlobe twice and it will activate on your end." Bruce studied his face along the way, thought what he was searching for Wally didn't know.

For a second Wally thought he had seen Bruce stare at his lips, but the moment was gone by the time he noticed.

"Wait." Something coiled within his stomach, twisting unpleasantly. He shouldn't have eaten anything. "You're…you're not getting me out?" What else would a tracker be for than to find him later?

A hand touched his elbow and traveled down to his hand until it was held by the other, effectively catching Wally's attention. Bruce had somehow leaned in even closer.

"I haven't found the files yet but soon, I promise."

There was conviction in his voice and Wally knew that Bruce believed in his plans and so he would too. "Just a few more hours, not more. Can you do that? Tell me if it's more pressing."

He was so close, _so close_, their noses almost touching and they did touch when Wally nodded minimally. "Yes." Just a few more hours. He could do that. He could! Most of the time they'd be here, right? With people around and maybe Clark would stay with him. At least close by. "He can't do _worse_ on such short notice. Don't worry."

There, Bruce had leaned in slightly, Wally hadn't imagined _that_. Instead the hand from the wall gently cupped his face, the other still holding his hand and it was such a strange echo of what Luthor had done. Just as gently and yet so very different compared to each other. It was-

"You're trembling," Bruce murmured, a thumb caressing his cheek as he frowned, concerned for the Speedster. "What did he do?"

Wally stared at Bruce's face without really seeing it, the sensation leaving him in a weird place between want and disgust. "Nothing…," he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Wally." Bruce's breath ghosted over his cheek and Wally blinked himself out of his stupor.

Bruce was right, his hands were trembling.

He opened his mouth to answer, to tell Bruce everything that had happened yesterday but something kept him from it. Was it shame? Was it guilt? In the end it was he who had let that happen and what would Bruce think about _that._

"Don't…don't you think your date will mind?" The sudden accusation left both of them confused, despite Wally having said it. He hadn't meant to.

Bruce blinked a few times and briefly glanced down the hallway, he'd probably remembered his date now. Good job Wally.

"My…date?" Bruce asked, sounding confused until understanding filtered through. Followed by a small smile. "I believe J'onn would hardly mind."

J'onn? "Wha-?" This time Wally did _gawk_ at Bruce. J'onn was the woman?! J'onn was the..oh… _Oh._ God he was so stupid. And jealous for nothing. He was such an idiot.

He could hear Bruce chuckle but there was no malice in it, instead Bruce looked at him with a fond expression, leaning in for real this time. He started to tremble again, just so, for various reasons and not all of them being negative ones.

So this was happening. They were going to-

Bruce stopped just shy of touching Wally's lips, tension rippling through his body and pinning Wally differently against the wall. "Push me away."

Wally recognized an order from Batman when he got one and so he braced his arms against Bruce's chest (it felt like a really hot, good looking rock) and pushed him away. Bruce stumbled a few more steps than necessary and smiled a bit dazed at Wally before glancing to the side where Luthor seethed. "I apologize. I believe I misjudged." Heck, he even sounded slightly drunk.

Luther closed in on Wally, pulling him by the arm away from the wall so that he stood slightly behind the villain but kept his hand on him. "Yes, I believe so. I wager the pretty lady you arrived with won't be as pleased to know about this."

Guilt flashed over Bruce's face, briefly, just enough to give the impression that he only mildly cared about the _lady_ but ultimately he remained silent. At least Wally hadn't been the only one to fall for the disguise.

"Maybe it's best you go along Bruce."

Wally could just picture how it was meant to sound. Nice, like a fellow associate pointing out something negative so there wouldn't be a social media mess. Only that it wasn't like that. Luthor sounded charming but with tension underneath, Wally could hear it clearly, could feel it in the way Luthor still had his hand in an iron like grip around Wally's arm. There was a bruise constantly forming and healing and pulsating.

Bruce licked his lips, glanced at Wally with a somewhat flirty expression (that was so weird, Wally had never been in the receiving end of that look) and nodded as he turned back to Luthor. "You're right. I didn't mean to cause trouble Lex, I hope you understand." Bruce turned to the toilets, hesitating for but a second before he admitted defeat in front of Luthor and went away.

The air in the hallway felt oppressive as Luthor turned his furious eyes at Wally, pulling his arm slightly up and to him as if to scold a child. "We're going to leave," hissed Luthor and pulled Wally along as his free hand fished for something until he held up the metal bracelet.

"No!" Wally instantly pleaded as he was dragged through the hallway. "I didn't do anything! It's not my fault he cornered me!" He had said that before, hadn't he? And Luthor had punished him all the same back then too.

The suppressor snapped seamlessly close around his wrist causing Wally's knees to buckle in when a wave of nausea and confusion washed over his senses. Luthor kept him upright enough to make him walk, albeit with effort as a sweat broke out over his skin. "Please," Wally slurred.

He couldn't do this again, couldn't lose hours of being a useless bag of nothing but pain and nausea and feeling awful.

Luthor ignored him as they walked out and to the car where he was unceremoniously pushed onto the back seat.

* * *

"He has the tracker," Bruce said as he joined them, J'onn taking the offered arm without hesitation. "All that is left is the data and your end of the plan. Then we can get him out." He glanced at the Martian at his side, the beautiful face looking back at him pursing her lips.

"_He _hasn't responded yet so he must be quite busy. I'll try again as soon as I can. Wally was quite distressed when I talked to him last night." J'onn's voice was nice and melodic in her current disguise, quite a few men had already turned their heads in her direction but the fact that she was there with Wayne was reason enough to keep a distance.

Clark was staring through the masses the entire time, not really seeing the people but rather listening to the one person that mattered right now. He had relayed most of Luthor's conversations with Wally to the others throughout the afternoon while guilt was a steady companion. Why did Luthor have to catch Wally of all people? Who knew what kind of things an evil genius like Luthor could come up with for Wally?

Suddenly there was a mild commotion at the entrance, people noisily trying to see why one would leave so hastily.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked as he barely glanced in the direction since there were too many people to see anything clearly anyway.

"Something is wrong with Wally," Clark frowned and seemed to search for something. "Luthor just told people not to mind his date, that he had too many drinks but…Wally's heart rate is all over the place. Actually his whole body…"

"His mind too," added J'onn as her eyes briefly flashed red, brushing against what she knew was Wally's thoughts. They were jumbled and followed no particular speed, except for the desire for this misery to stop.

"They're leaving," Clark added as an afterthought and glanced at the two before starting to push his way with apologies through the crowd.

Bruce and J'onn watched him go. Clark was the best choice to go since no one would question a reporter suddenly leaving the Gala. Bruce however couldn't leave, Luthor was already making a scene and who knew what the media would do if he were to follow the villain.

No. Clark was definitely the best choice.

"Is he outside yet?" Bruce asked in a low voice as he took a glass of champagne from a tray, turning to J'onn who shook her head.

"Almost but not quite. Wally's presence however is getting farther away and it doesn't help that he's…whatever happened to him. I can feel his mind slipping into unconsciousness." Which meant he wouldn't be able to find him. Well, it wasn't impossible but certainly difficult in such a huge city as this.

Both of the communicators came to life. "I lost them! Wally's heartbeat has evened out, he sounds like any other person right now, I can't find him!"

"It's fine," lied Bruce, his back ramrod straight. "That's why he has the tracker. We'll leave and then keep an eye on his position." One of them would follow Wally as well, for safety measures as soon as they knew where to go.

Tonight they'd get Wally out of there.


	9. Summer House

**_Alright. I'm impatient as heck and want to share the chapter with you guys. I read over it myself, let a bot check for errors (and it was only at 2% but didn't highlight them) and then let word do the rest. If there's anything really weird going on please tell me so I can correct it._**

**_Grand finale you guys!_**

**_Status: not beta-ed_**

* * *

There was something rather strange, Wally decided, about waking up to a ceiling he didn't know. There was also something weird in the way he decided not to dwell on it too much, seeing how everything was rather fuzzy.

It felt different from the first time with the suppressor. Back then his mind had been slow and fast and slow again, a never-ending battle between reaching normal and _normal_. But Luthor must have done something with the settings. Now his thoughts were sluggish and only barely speeding up again and he couldn't tell if this was normal _normal _or just fucking slow. Maybe he'd take minutes to get a sentence out now. Maybe he'd just not be able to process words. Maybe. Maybe he was fucked.

Well. No.

Not like _that_. Not _yet_. Not ever if Bruce was holding up his promise of hours.

He felt safe in his knowledge that Bruce could track him whenever he wanted to. He'd just have to sit it out, wherever it is that he was. At least the bed (couch?) he was lying on was nice. Then again, what else would he have expected from Luthor? The man was a rich bastard after all.

Was he a bastard in that sense? Huh.

With a self-deprecating snort, Wally slapped his own face - he had meant to just place his hand on it but that hadn't worked out too well - and groaned. He really was an idiot. What kinda thoughts was he having?

He had gotten off track. Fact was, that he didn't know the ceiling. Not its color nor its cracks and it was strange following them. At least back in his flat he knew them by heart by now. Knew what to expect from them. Knew what he was seeing in them when he gl-

Wally's entire body gave a jerk and he blinked, confused for a second. What had that been? Nothing felt wrong, except for how everything felt wrong due to the suppressor. Was this one of these things were the body just...did things because it could? Like how he'd jerk with the faint feeling of falling off the bed only to realize he had been lying still the entire time? The feeling in his chest hadn't come close to that. It had been different. There was a strange pressure there. As if his body was unhappy with its current position and treatment.

At least Wally's mind was on board with what his body projected. They might work together yet, one could certainly dream.

Blinking, Wally put in the effort to push himself up on one elbow, looking at the room he was in for the first time since he woke up. It looked...luxurious. He _was _lying on a bed, on top of the sheets, fully clothed (thank god). There was a door that stood open and revealed the wall of a rather big hallway, at least when it came to the space from the door to the opposite wall. He didn't actually know if the hallway was long once outside of the door. There was a dresser as well, the wood looked expensive and nice and matched the wood on the bed. Beside the bed there was a nightstand with drawers, a lamp and a telephone on it and…

Really?

A telephone? At this point Luthor was just mocking him, wasn't he? Who in this day and age had a telephone in a room like this? Unless...was this a hotel room? Surely Luthor wouldn't do _that_. Would have more money than that. It must have looked ridiculous if Luthor had carried Wally into a hotel. No.

Thought if the phone was working...he could use it as a distraction to actually activate the tracker. Just to get an update. Just to be _safe_. He didn't know where Luthor was or when he was showing up and Wally would rather not have the other know about the new communicator. What with the obsession with them and Bruce's plan to get him out.

Pushing himself up and getting his legs out of the bed was surprisingly easy, considering how his coordination was shot. As if his brain was wrapped in wool and every intend was taking just one or two seconds too long to be carried out. But he did it anyway and soon was sitting up, his feet touching the carpet floor.

Only now did he notice that someone had removed his shoes and placed them neatly on the side, along with his suit jacket. A shudder worked itself down his back, quickly (as quickly as he was able to at the moment) he banished the thought and leaned in to get the phone. He tapped his earlobe twice, just like Bruce had told him to, and held the receiver to his ears, waiting for any signal that Bruce was listening.

Only that nothing was happening. No sound signal, no reply, no...there was no signal coming from the receiver either. With dread Wally returned the receiver and stared at it.

Bruce had said…

"It's almost cute how naive you are."

Wally glanced to the door, Luthor leaning against the doorframe looking amused. "Naive..?"

Luthor nodded and pushed himself up to walk into the room, coming to a stop in front of Wally who had to look up at him. "Naive," he repeated with another nod. "I knew you would eventually try to disobey but to be so..." Here Luthor shook his head, obviously struggling to voice what he really thought about Wally. Maybe it was for the best. "I like my privacy," he suddenly began, looking at the phone and then back at Wally. "When I'm in my summer house I like to turn every communication device off with a little gadget. Nothing goes in...nothing goes _out_."

So that was why...that was...Bruce wouldn't find him after all. He was alone in some weird house with Luthor and he was going to...what was going to happen now?

"You seem to be faring better than before," one of Luthor's hands was placed on Wally's cheek, caressing it gently.

Wally quickly leaned away as if burned. "I feel horrible."

"Mhm…" Both of Luthor's hands took hold of Wally's face, keeping him strictly where Luthor wanted to in a mock gesture of being gentle. "No. You're faring better. You're actually listening to me now, not like before. I think I got the settings right this time." It was easy to hear how pleased the villain was with himself. "Now that the issue with your powers has been resolved we can get to the bottom of the rest."

Luthor dipped his head closer, giving Wally's cheeks small kisses before Wally could even muster up the mind to ask what _the rest_ entailed. His back rigid, Wally let Luthor do...well...whatever was happening. Butterfly kisses, he'd have called them. On his cheeks, his forehead, the corner of his mouth.

And Wally did...nothing. He just sat there, shaking softly as he endured something that couldn't even be called anything close to hurting him. It certainly wasn't hurting. It made his skin crawl however. His fingers twitched with the need to wipe his face, to wash the feeling of Luthor's lips off but he didn't act on it.

"I wonder," Luthor began as he pushed Wally back on the bed, nudging him just so until Luthor simply climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach. The bed was so soft it was swallowing Wally up, or so he felt. "What makes you decide how to react. You go eerily silent and other times you try to put up a fight. It's kind of _endearing_. I can see why people like you." Luthor was mocking him.

"Please get off."

"See? This is what I meant," he grinned and bent low to give Wally a chaste kiss, fisting his hands into the red hair. "You haven't complained so far and suddenly you demand things." The grip in his hair turned painful, tilting his head to a certain angle. "I'd like to see how far we can take this."

Wally's heart was about to jump out of his chest. How was he to explain why he reacted the way he did? He felt so _slow_, so out of it. And then there was that threat. That metaphorical sword hanging above his head that contained all of the other's identities. He knew it would come back and haunt them, would be their downfall. He just wasn't sure if he should have been glad that he was the one who brought them down or if he'd have wanted one of the other's to be the scapegoat. All he knew was that he would have helped whoever it might have been until his last breath.

_A few hours_, Bruce had said. In a few hours he might have been not who he was. Might be dead. Luthor might have destroyed the Flash and-

He _had _to fight. Had to. Luthor...Luthor had played himself by coming here, hadn't he? Had said so himself. Nothing was going in or out. Surely that counted for the villain's phone as well. It would give Wally a certain time window to act, he'd just have to survive the fight.

Suddenly determined, he willed his mind to a higher speed, fought against the sluggishness and clamped his hands down on Luthor's wrist who had abandoned his hair and moved to open Wally's shirt.

Both men froze, staring at each other as Luthor's gaze became _hard_.

"Ah, _there_," he grinned like the day before, suddenly tearing the shirt open, the buttons flying off as Wally had to let go of him. There was barely a moment to breathe before there were hands on Wally's pants as well and Wally moved to stop the other again.

His hands got slapped away with barely an effort and he gritted his teeth. Fuck this suppressor. He wouldn't go down like this! Pushing a growl past his throat, he surged upward as well as he could, trying to push Luthor off but the other retaliated, having the upper ground by just sitting on Wally.

"Did you forget?" Luthor snarled as he pushed past the hands and suddenly punched Wally in the face. The fight left him within a second, pain radiating from his face as he put his hands over it.

"Did you forget what I have? What I _know_?!"

It sounded as if Luthor said '_Look what you made me do!_' and Wally groaned, feeling a warm liquid rolling down his face so he had to breathe through his mouth. He didn't reply and wiped his hand underneath his nose, smearing the blood that had gathered there as Luthor watched transfixed. And then went for his pants again.

"You should know how to behave!" The button was the first thing to give.

"No!" Wally sprang into motion again but his head felt fuzzier than before, the pressure in his chest rising. There was a crack somewhere in the room.

"It's cute when you _attempt _to fight." The zipper was the next thing to go but now Luthor had to move and this was it. This was what Wally could use and-

Another sound, like wood snapping and shifting in ways it shouldn't and this time Luthor seemed to have heard it as well.

Neither of them moved as Luthor narrowed his eyes at Wally, clearly accusing him of.._something_. A hand was placed below his navel, the pressure in his chest making it hard to draw in air, as the bed groaned. As if a house was sitting on it.

"Stop it, whatever you're trying to do. Stop. it."

"I'm not...not doing anything."

The hand on his navel slipped underneath the waistband of his shorts.

And the pressure inside him _snapped_.

The bed groaned and gave, crashing into the floor as Luthor gave a shout of surprise, leaning forward, catching himself on his hands on each side of Wally, brushing his fingers across the Speedster's rips.

Electricity jumped between them and this time it was Wally who gave a shout, desperate and afraid.

With a _snap _the floor crumbled underneath the bed and for a moment Wally felt suspended, in a different place, almost like the Speed Force had felt. And then pain followed. Force slammed into his back and Luthor crash on top of him, the bed doing little to soften their fall. Something was digging into his back, he vaguely registered, as he stared up at the hole, small rubble trailing down after them.

They had fallen down one floor, landing in another room below.

Luthor was heavy on top of him but at least Wally could breathe now, the pressure having eased up a bit. It was still there but better, easier to handle.

What had happened? Had...had he done that?

He watched another piece of rubble, a bit smaller than the palm of his hand, fall down and crash somewhere to the left of him. Dazed in a hypnotic kind of way, his head too full with...something, he barely noticed Luthor groaning and twitching.

Slowly, Luthor sat up, back to straddling Wally and rubbed his head, dust clinging to the other's skin. With a shake of his head awareness seemed to return to Luthor and suddenly his hands were around Wally's neck.

Startled out of his numbness, Wally brought up his own hands, trying to pry Luthor away, clawing at them. Scratching him. But Luthor only hissed at him and pressed on, a mad expression on his face. "You destroyed my house! My property!"

Wally wheezed as he tried to get the hands off of his throat, a small wail rushing out of his lungs as he tried to defend himself. He hadn't done it! Not on purpose! If Luthor would have just taken the stupid thing off then maybe it wouldn't have happened!

But he couldn't voice it. Instead he made a choked noise and slowly ceased his movements as the pressure returned with full force. So this is how he was going to die, he mused to himself in an oddly clinical way. Strangled by Lex Luthor because he destroyed a room by accident with his shirt and pants open.

He had always known that he'd die due to being Flash but he had...he had hoped it would be grander than this.

Tears pricked at his eyes, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the strangulation or the tight, _tight _feeling in his chest. Light danced in front of his eyes and he could feel himself slipping away, saliva gathering in his mouth as guilt churned in his stomach.

"I said stop it!"

Stop what? Stop _dying_? That was all on Luthor. "There's nowhere to go if you plan to escape like that!" Luthor was seething, spit landing on Wally's skin that he barely felt.

Suddenly the house groaned, the light in front of his eyes exploding. The pressure in his chest bursting outward, his wrist with the suppressor burning.

His whole arm twitched, trying to get away from the heat. As if he had given a command an impossible loud crack resounded through the room and they were falling again. Darkness surrounded them as the hole in the floor above them got farther and farther away and Wally wondered if he had subconsciously chosen to die by his own means instead of being strangled.

Luthor's hands had abandoned their place around his neck as he screamed during their fall and Wally desperately sucked in air, only to be plunged into ice cold darkness, water replacing air.

For just a second he floated there, Luthor kicking him in the stomach to get to the surface, until Wally fought to get to the surface as well. The water was unsettled, moved by the giant piece of concrete and stone that had fallen from the house and it took everything he had to stay on top of it, his clothes soggy and trying to drag him down as well.

Desperately he pushed at his pants, accidentally swallowing a bit of water, before he could kick his pants away, losing a sock along with them. At least he could swim now. Gasping, he tried to get his bearings but it was so dark down there, the only light from the hole above where he could still see the roof of the first room. Where were they?

"Wallace!" Luthor yelled over the water as Wally noticed a dark patch on the wall next to him. Something like an entrance or a cave. The water must come from somewhere?

"Wallace! Something is pulling me down!" The sentence was broken up when Luthor dipped below the surface only to fight his way up again, shouting after the redhead.

"Fuck off!" Wally yelled hoarsely back, not sure if Luthor had even heard him as he entered the darkness of the cave before him. He could still hear the other yell after him but Wally pressed on, determined to get away from him as far as he could. Especially now that he only had his underwear and a destroyed shirt...and a sock.

With a shaking hand he tapped his earlobe twice, desperate in his erratic movements to get away. "Bats...Bats!" A few meters into the cave and he could feel ground underneath him, to the point where the water was just up to his chest and his swimming turned to slow wading. If only there would be a bit of light.

"_-ash….-"_ Bruce's voice crackled in his ear and Wally gave a wet laugh, real tears pricking his eyes. "_-r signal is weak. I'm-...-cking it right now. Stay put."_

So he was outside of the house's perimeters by now, or the height was helping. Though it didn't matter. Bruce could track him, they could come for him. He gritted his teeth against the fuzziness that was back with a full force, now that he must have expelled some of his build up powers.

His teeth chattered as the cold of the water slowly seeped into his tired body. All he wanted to do was just fall into his bed. No. Not his bed. The one in his quarters up in the Watchtower, where no insane rich guy could track him down.

"He's drowning," Wally suddenly said as his actions caught up with him. "I left him to dr-"

Water that he hadn't disturbed sloshed against his back as something grabbed his neck and slammed him to the side into a rock wall, scratching up his face and tearing a pained screamed from him. He hadn't even been aware of the wall beside him.

"Bastard!"

"_Wally!"_

"Asshole!" Luthor shouted at him as he turned him around and pushed him against the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt. "You'd have let me die! Some kind of hero you are!"

He tried to retaliate but his limbs were shaking and he was tired and hurt and all it earned him was another slam into the wall, making him dizzy.

"_-ve your signal. Superman and-"_

Wally didn't hear anything beyond that as Luthor dragged him to the side and pushed him underwater. _That_ woke him up. He was gripping Luthor's arms, his chest, anything he could take a hold of to pull himself up as air escaped him, panic lightning up his brain in a speed that felt familiar and _safe_.

Until he was above the surface again, coughing up water while he could barely hold his head up, hair hanging into his eyes. Not that he could see much anyway.

"I should have killed you the second you stepped into your flat on that Sunday," Luthor hissed into his face and pushed him without a warning underwater again. Wally kicked and clawed, trying to get up again but Luthor wouldn't budge, wouldn't let him go and soon enough he had no more air to give.

.

Then something lit up the water, a warm, golden light wrapping around Luthor's chest before he let go of Wally, getting pulled away. Something else took hold of Wally and he was suddenly above the water, cradled close to a broad chest and hanging limply there.

It only took a brief jostle and a desperate "Wally!" and he was hacking up all the swallowed water, all over himself and his savior. After that he turned limp again, Supes gently holding him close as he faintly heard Wonder Woman demand what Luthor knew about their identities.

"I dun...dun' know," Wally slurred.

"Not you Wally," Supes provided in a calm murmur. "She's talking to _him_. Just worry about yourself…"

Oh….that made sense. Didn't it?

Another bright, golden light appeared beside them only to vanish again, two figures suddenly standing beside them, though Wally didn't care. Instead he weakly lifted his hand. "'ff."

"What was that?"

"Take it 'ff."

A shadow fell over him, blocking out the light coming from Diana and Luthor, as faint as it was. "Can you see the inside of it?"

Bruce! That was Bruce. Bruce who gently held his wrist up. Though why the other thought how he could see inside the metal band was-

"Yes. It looks like the inside of a phone." Ah. Clark was supposed to look. Not him. Stupid.

"Damage it, the chips, whatever is inside. We'll figure out how to get it off later."

And then Clark must have done exactly that because a shiver ran over Wally's body and he suddenly gagged, weakly throwing up slime on himself and Clark's chest, soft vibrations shaking him. Clark reacted by holding him more tightly, so there wouldn't be too much friction between them.

"S...sorry," Wally mumbled as he rested his head exhausted on Clark's shoulder, his vibrations not stopping anytime soon.

"It's fine Wally, don't worry about it." A gloved hand (not Clark's, his hands were currently busy) brushed through his hair as his eyes fell shut, the hand gently looking at the side of his face that had been smashed against the stone. Though he didn't feel it, not really. He was hurting all over.

"Sleep now," offered Bruce. "We will take care of the rest."

For a moment he thought he would do just that but...Luthor. And his phone. And- "But Luthor."

"Dr. Fate is here Wally, he is going to help."

"'kay…" He couldn't even open his eyes anymore, his body heavy despite the emptiness in his stomach. A second hand touched his forehead and for a brief second he felt...better. And slipped easily into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wally woke up slowly again, awareness creeping in as he listened to the sounds around him, took in the smell. God, he was tired. Everything hurt. And he still felt fuzzy, but differently. Not like before.

He blinked his eyes open, looking at the room - it seemed to be a hospital room. There even was a nurse, currently checking the machines.

"You're awake," she smiled at him as he stared back at her. Blinking. Hair ruffled. Did he know her? "How are you feeling?"

Awful. Relieved? Was he...was he free? Or had he been dreaming, all of this just a cruel game by Luthor to keep him going. To heal him only to break him again.

"Now, don't be like this," she mildly scolded, still gently in her approach as she checked his arm where the suppressor had been. There was a burn mark there. It would heal. It _had _to. "I know you can understand me."

His heart rate speed up as he watched her fuss around, waiting for him to reply. But he was just...so tired. And he didn't know her. He didn't _want _to talk to her.

"Mr. West-"

"I'll take it from here, thank you." Batman stood in the door, glaring somewhat at her before he looked at Wally, his expression softening up as he went to stand beside the bed.

The nurse only scoffed but took her leave, closing the door behind them.

Silence settled as both regarded each other, Bruce taking the cowl off after a few seconds. Eye contact broke after that and Wally watched Bruce take one of the chairs closer to the bed. His knees must be pushing against it, Wally was sure.

"It's…I'm…," Wally floundered, unsure how to proceed.

Bruce calmly took off his gloves as well and only then took Wally's hand in his, asking for consent seconds before actually touching him. "You're safe now. He doesn't remember you anymore."

And just like that the dam broke and his cheeks were wet. An entire week, that was all it took to undo him.

"Wally…," Bruce sighed, concern lining his face. "Shh, it's over." His thumb was caressing Wally's skin, warm and providing strength. Something that he had lacked all that time.

"I'm sorry," he cried, keeping noises to himself. His father would be proud.

"Whatever for? You didn't do anything."

"I endangered you all. He'd have...he'd have killed you all and it's my fault. Because I was…I was careless and I-"

"No Wally, none of that," Bruce gently demanded and stood up, both of his hands holding Wally's face. At first, he twitched away from it as if burned and Bruce relented, hovering but not going away until Wally slowly leaned into it. By his own choice.

"Shhh," Bruce hummed and slowly, gently, anything to make this bearable for Wally, put his forehead against his'. "You should sleep. Later we will talk about this. Okay?"

Wally nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks as Bruce gently wiped them away.

After some hesitation Wally took hold of Bruce's hand, keeping them there and closed his eyes. It was so different to Luthor's hands but his skin still scrawled and he hated that. He wanted to relish in the contact, now that Bruce seemed to hand out affection towards him.

Wally wanted that.

"Stay? For a bit?"

And Bruce nodded. The Bat slowly withdrew and sat down again, making himself comfortable while Wally watched.

It didn't take long before Wally offered his hand again and Bruce took it without a second thought and that was…it made everything a tiny bit better.

It was easier to fall asleep with someone he trusted around.

* * *

_**question - all I've planned is one more chapter, a small epilogue in a way you probably won't see coming.**_

_**Would you want an in between that comes right after this? I can't promise that I can make it work but if you want more than a little time skip, something that shows a bit the days right after this, then I'll try!**_


	10. Control and Consent

After everything settled and the shock of everything took over properly, Wally would have slept twenty-four hours or longer if it had been left up to him. But Bruce and J'onn kept waking him up every hour or so to force some food down his throat. At first, he had even declined, too tired to actually stomach anything but Bruce had kept shaking his shoulder (gently, of course), kept nagging until Wally, with some help, had sat up and eaten a whole tray of...something. He barely remembered anything from that time, mindlessly forcing food into his mouth and then falling asleep again.

One of those times it was Clark who woke him up, sitting with him as Wally quietly consumed everything in a rather slow speed (for him anyway). Clark had looked like a kicked puppy the entire time they sat together and Wally had the feeling that the other might have wanted to say quite a few more things than "Here, that too," or "Careful now," but didn't. Instead he offered silent companionship and kept glancing down to Wally's wrist whenever the hand was in view.

Soon enough all the food was gone and Clark was nice enough to help him lie down, fussing about the pillows and the blanket and trying not to make Wally uncomfortable. Not that the other could actually do that. He was Superman! If Wally ever felt in safe hands then surely Superman would be the man.

Gently, Wally placed one of his hands on Clark's upper arm when he began to pull away and Clark stopped immediately. "I'm not mad at you," Wally murmured as he forced his eyes open, already tired again as his body struggled to catch up to all that missed food and spent energy. "It's not your fault, you know?"

Clark's eyes actually sparkled and Wally wondered if he'd see the other cry.

"Neither is it yours," answered Clark, placing his hand on Wally's shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze before he pulled away.

Wally let him.

There was an argument on his tongue, almost like acid in its ferocity that he hadn't expected and so he said nothing at all, simply blinking at Clark who gave a brief nod. His eyes hurt as Clark left, leaving him to catch up on more sleep, only that Wally had to swallow the acidic words away first, like bile in his throat.

It had been his fault, hadn't it? He'd been careless. Had given in too soon once he thought it was a lost case when Luthor had showed up in the coffee shop. He should have denied it more, played dumb the entire time. Make Luthor doubt himself.

No. In the end it had been he who had failed and allowed any of this. He knew that none of the other's would have been caught in that kind of situation. It had just been Wally's luck that Luthor had seen _his _face. Had found him _by chance_ in a big ass city on a stupid Sunday.

He let these thoughts wash over him as he glared at the ceiling, exhausted and hungry and still afraid of what had almost happened. Still afraid of...he didn't know what.

He was just...he was just afraid.

Falling asleep took longer this time, the blanket of exhaustion and...shock having kept these thoughts away. Somehow Clark's sad look and words had pulled him out of it, made all those things...real.

With a shuddering breath into his suddenly aching lungs he shoved it all down or away or whatever someone did with those feelings and tried very hard to fall asleep.

At some point it must have worked because soon enough Bruce woke him up again, more food with him. Wally must have looked particularly haunted because Bruce kept shooting him strange looks.

The food was bland as he forced it down while he stared down at his wrist. The burn mark was barely there anymore. Proof that all that food was at least doing what it was supposed to do. Though based on how gaunt his hand looked he must have still appeared dangerously thin. He had a lot of catching up to do.

Something was nagging in his mind. At first he decided to ignore it, instead putting his attention to chew, swallow, next bite and repeat. But the nagging didn't stop.

Blinking, Wally hadn't realized how dry his eyes had become, and lowered the hand with the sandwich in front of his face, looking at Bruce.

"Hey..you with me again?"

"With you?" He hadn't gone anywhere, he was pretty sure. He had just...concentrated really hard on eating his sandwich.

"I called you a few times but you didn't react at all. Did something happen between the last time I woke you up?"

_Ever the detective_, Wally thought with fondness and dread. Of course he'd notice. But he didn't reply, having not the right words or the courage to say out loud what he had thought. Not yet.

Bruce sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, making it dip into his direction, causing Wally's leg to rest against Bruce's lower back. There was warmth radiating through the Batman suit and it was...nice.

"You've been out of it since we took turns in waking you up but differently," Bruce explained, looking at the wall in front of him before turning back to Wally. "You were tired and out of it and happy to go back to sleep. But now you just...you zoned out on me in a different way. And I wonder what's on your mind."

Wally avoided looking at Bruce, instead glaring at the sandwich in his hand, the feeling from before returning full force, now that attention was drawn to it again. He would rather go back to his chewing routine, no real thoughts at all. Just drifting between sleeping and eating.

"Hey," Bruce called gently, letting his hand brush past Wally's but not really touching him, just getting his attention. "You're with me a lot more than before too, so maybe it's just a two edged sword. More awake as well. Do you...want to talk? About anything, I mean."

He didn't turn his head back to Bruce but glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. It almost seemed as if Bruce didn't know what to say to him and so he was...grasping at straws.

Huh. Now that was a change of pace. He'd never seen Bruce without an idea about what to say. Not directed at him anyway. It would probably be the...sensible thing to actually tell Bruce about his thoughts. About what happened. Wally knew he'd have to talk about it eventually, so why not rip it off like a band aid?

Bruce sighed when nothing came from Wally and gently patted the redhead's leg through the sheets. "It's fine," he added after a while. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. But...J'onn will sit with you down a few times. Talking or not." It wasn't meant as a threat, not at all. It was just...League procedure and Wally was fine with that. He'd either talk or not talk when it happened. J'onn would never force his way into Wally's mind…

"Is that why Dr. Fate was there?" Wally murmured as he lifted the sandwich again. The question came easy, now that he realized that Fate rarely partook in one of their _missions_. So he wondered why he had been called upon.

"What?" Confused, Bruce looked back at Wally who wouldn't meet his eyes, still staring at the sandwich as he took a rather weak bite.

"Dr. Fate. He was there, in that cave….was he there because J'onn wouldn't…" J'onn wouldn't force his way into someone's mind. Not if there was way, _way _too much at stake and...Wally understood. It would have been easy to resent J'onn for his standards, to push all those feelings of a guilty party at the Martian. But in the end, he'd have just saved Wally from an error he had made. No. J'onn wasn't at fault here.

"Yes," confirmed Bruce, never having removed his hand from Wally's leg, the warmth a bright spot in Wally's mind. "He erased any trace of Wallace West from Luthor's mind. He even said that this had been an oversight on his part. Back, when he switched your minds and didn't wipe Luthor's memory."

"You let him believe that." A statement. The way Bruce sounded, like the Batman about to give orders, was clear as day. He'd counted on Dr. Fate to think that, Wally was sure.

"Yes. I know he'd have helped regardless but he had been busy and then suddenly he wasn't. It worked."

Wally made a noise of having heard Bruce while he finished his sandwich, having eaten it too slow anyway. Might as well savor the taste. It was kinda bland.

"Wally," Bruce said again, making Wally look at him after he had no sandwich to stare at anymore. "In that cave. Your state of...undress." He couldn't help but tense up at the reminder of his state of _undress_. "And your note as well. That Luthor was being creepy. Did you mean-"

"He's jealous of you, you know?" He'd rather think of something else than that stupid house and that stupid cave and that awfully cold water around his legs. Thinking about it alone let a shiver run through his body.

"Luthor?"

He nodded. "He's jealous of Bruce Wayne. In case you didn't notice." This was safer territory. Something he felt he could share because it was just silly. In the end Luthor and Bruce were kind of the same, only that one of them specialized in being good and the other in being bad. Very bad.

Maybe he shouldn't compare these two too much after all. Nothing good would come from it anyway.

"And what is he jealous about?"

Wally knew that Bruce wasn't fooled. That he knew that Wally was just trying to distract him and thankfully he let himself be distracted.

"...I'm not sure. He's jealous of your business...and mentioned you stealing dates away," he explained while smoothing out his sheets so he'd have something to look at. "Which was probably why he was so angry…"

"Angry?" Bruce frowned. Luthor had seemed to be in a good mood when he had left. Though most of his attention had been on Wally and the hidden note back then. "Because of your excuse?"

He nodded meekly at that, picking bit of fluff that wasn't really there away from his sheets. "It was a good excuse...but he didn't like it anyway." Not one bit. It had just been Wally's luck that Luthor had been obsessive enough about him and been jealous enough of Bruce to act on it. Or he would have acted on it regardless, Wally wouldn't know. Maybe that had been the plan all along.

"What did he do? To punish you," Bruce clarified, bending slightly forward to get Wally to look at him when all he received was a shrug. But he only managed to earn a glance or two before the bedsheets were too interesting again. It was confirmation that there _had _been a punishment and not just angry talking.

Wally kind of wanted to tell Bruce. At least so that he could hear from the other man that it wasn't _that _bad. That jerking someone off even if you didn't want to do it wasn't _that _**bad**. He blinked a bit at the sudden rush of...he suddenly pushed his hand underneath the sheets, getting it out of his sight, as his eyes narrowed at the thought of having touched Luthor's dick. No. It was _fine_.

He could feel Bruce standing up and suddenly he was afraid of being alone with these thoughts. Alone with this feeling of having done wrong. His hands snapped up and around Bruce's wrist, keeping him from moving away too much as he looked with big eyes at the other.

"Wally? What's wrong?" Bruce turned back to him and placed his own hand on both of the speedsters, his grip unrelenting.

His hands were shaking, he knew. His hands were shaking and his insides felt cold as he stared up at Bruce, his eyes getting glassy. Surely he wasn't going to _cry_? Because of what? Because he didn't want to be alone with _feelings_?

Mouth opening and closing, his tongue felt like it was made out of lead, heavy and unmoving, nothing would go past his lips. His fingers clenched and unclenched around Bruce's wrist before he forced himself to open his hand completely, letting go of the other. He shouldn't coerce Bruce into anything. He himself hadn't wanted that with Luthor either, hadn't he?

"Tell me," Bruce said softly as he took Wally's hand in return, gently and cautiously, ready to pull away should there be any indication that the touch was unwanted. "Whatever you want?"

At first Wally stared at Bruce, his mouth still clamped shut but his cheeks wet as _something _within him needed a release and if it wasn't words then something else. He quickly turned his head, taking a few deep breaths but the tears wouldn't stop and Bruce's hand was so _warm_. "Can you...That is….Stay?" He had talked just fine! Why was this so difficult all of the sudden.

Bruce nodded and without releasing him went to sit down on the chair again but that wasn't what Wally wanted, so he tugged on the other's hand in return and made the effort to make some room on the bed, making sure the sheets were covering him almost up to the chest.

"Wally I-"

"_Please_?" His voice sounded so stuffy. So small. He hated hearing himself like that but in that moment he didn't want anything else but not be alone. "Just...please?"

Somehow, despite the tears and his blurry vision, he managed to stare Bruce down, who nodded and slowly extracted his hands from Wally's grip. After a moment of hesitation he removed the cape from the suit, along with the boots (the gloves already long gone) and slowly, antagonizing slowly for Wally, lied down on his back beside him.

The bed was small and even smaller for two adult men, especially when one of them was what seemed to be a goddamn giant of muscles, and yet Wally somehow managed to barely touch the other.

"This isn't good for you," Bruce murmured and turned his head slightly towards the redhead, taking in the definitely not relaxed expression.

"Who're you to say?" Wally huffed out underneath his tears and rubbed his face on the pillow to get some of the wetness away.

"You're shaking. All over."

"Yeah so? Maybe I am." And he really was, he found out begrudgingly. He hadn't even noticed. Surely that wasn't because Bruce was so close? "Turn with your...back to me?"

That certainly earned him a strange look but Bruce complied anyway, the bed dipping under the other's weight and causing Wally to slightly lean towards him. Taking that as some form of reason, he slowly scooted close until he was flush against the broad back, soaking up the warmth. "That's better," he mumbled under his breath, his hands safely tucked away between his own torso and Bruce's back.

"You're still shaking…" Bruce said but at least didn't make a move to stand up.

"I know-" Wally swallowed thickly, nervous for no real reason. "I know I'm safe, _I know it_. My body just hasn't catched up yet." If that sounded dumb so be it, he'd rather sound dumb and soak up Bruce's warmth than remain in this room alone while trying to fall asleep.

Bruce made a noise as some form of agreement but remained tense, ready to spring away should he...what? Should snap? But he was fine! Even his tears had slowly stopped, maybe not the shaking, but at least the crying! "'s nice."

"Alright," Bruce relented and remained how he was, probably feeling silly but being nice enough to Wally to do this and…

Wally tensed up, which made Bruce's muscles shift and tense up some more as well. "Did I...am I making you uncomfortable? You don't...don't have to lie down with me." The thought hadn't crossed his mind and he instantly felt guilty.

Whatever Bruce had meant to do or had tensed up for fell away. "No, no you're not making me uncomfortable. As you said, this is nice." He even sounded kind of fine with everything and Batman rarely was fine with anything.

"Oh...okay," Wally sighed, his own tension falling away, leaving exhaustion in its wake. This really had been the longest period where he had been _awake _yet, hadn't it? "I was afraid...for a second there….is it fine if I fall asleep?"

"Get all the sleep you want," Bruce assured him, he could even feel the pillow shifting when there was a nod. "And don't be afraid to ask for something. We'll tell you when we mind, okay?" But all he got back was a tired hum and the guarantee that his message might not have reached the intended recipient.

The next time Wally woke up was of his own accord, with no one fussing over him or shaking his shoulders. He was also pleasantly warm, almost too hot for having a blanket, with the way he and Bruce reflected each other's body heat. Bruce, to his surprise, was also asleep, still lying the way Wally had made him lie in the bed.

Carefully, not to wake the other, Wally rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes felt slightly puffy, a testament that he had cried earlier, and still tired but he also felt more aware again. More like himself than before. It wasn't much but still a nice reprieve from the constant fear of...whatever he was afraid of. He was sure that it would come back soon enough and opted to enjoy the small time frame where he didn't feel too bad.

Maybe crying did help a bit.

Of course it did, any friend of his he'd have told it was okay to cry but...had he even any right to cry? He hadn't really fought to put a stop to any of it, had he? Absentmindedly he massaged the space between his collarbone and heart, the pressure behind his eyes back. Surely there was more he could have done in hindsight, wasn't there? But he had acted like a deer caught in headlights. Unwilling to move and let the car smash into him.

His vision was getting blurry again and he noted that he must be crying again, but he unwilling to confirm by touching his face. Instead he kept staring up. It didn't matter if he had the right to cry. In the end his body just did what it wanted anyway, whether he wanted to or not.

Bruce beside him stirred and slowly turned to his back, mindful to not lie on Wally while he did so. "Wally?" He sounded exactly like someone who had finally gotten some sleep but got woken up in the middle of it and Wally felt bad all over again. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

A nightmare. Yeah. A week long nightmare, caused by his own stupidity.

"I hate this," he sobbed all of the sudden and hid his face underneath his hands, when he really started to cry, miserable noises accompanying it. He could feel Bruce move around and before long found himself in a hesitant but quickly growing more confident hug, when he didn't start having any sort of reaction to it. Instead he just continued to sob and wail, now pressed to Bruce's chest.

"Shhh," Bruce hummed quietly, keeping his grip firm and where it was. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wally just shook his head, his face hidden away, his hands already wet and his body shaking through the effort of trying to reign it all in.

"That's alright," Bruce said softly. "Just let it out then. Just keep breathing and don't worry too much about anything. It will pass."

The crying certainly, but this feeling of immense loathing at himself, of the guilt of having put everyone in danger along his _escapade_, that wouldn't. That was here to stay. And all it did was make him cry harder, pressing close to Bruce as he tried to get away from all these feelings.

But things like these never work the way he wanted to.

Instead he cried himself back into an exhausted sleep and for once Bruce didn't insist on food.


	11. Talks

The first time they sat down together it was awkward. J'onn kept asking questions and Wally wanted to answer them, only to barely get any noise past his throat and stay silent. It was probably the longest and most awkward hour since he gained his speed (and those had been _really _long hours until he learned to ignore the drag of time to a certain degree).

J'onn was patient throughout the whole time, his whole demeanor calm and friendly while Wally battled with himself.

He should be over this. Should be over this since what felt like _years. _He was a Speedster. Time was on _his _side. He's had plenty of time between this session and moving from the medical wing to his own quarters in the Watchtower to work through everything.

His tongue still felt as if it was made out of lead.

The second and third time was the same. J'onn asked questions and Wally wanted to answer but didn't.

He could tell that J'onn wasn't…well, J'onn certainly wasn't mad at him but maybe a bit frustrated, even if the Martian didn't show it openly. Wally just _knew_.

So when the fourth attempt threatened to be very much the same, Wally actually forced _pushed_ himself at the beginning of the session - trembling slightly, nervous, as if J'onn might bite his head off as soon as a word left him – and asked a question.

"Can…That is to say…Is someone allowed to join us?" It was a stupid question. This was hardly the first time that J'onn has had sessions with him or the others and he knew the answer to that, didn't he? But it still felt important to ask anyway, as if J'onn might want Wally to be alone.

Only that they would continue to sit here in silence, with only J'onn asking questions and silence in between those, until they would both go grey (or maybe just Wally. J'onn was _so old_).

If J'onn was surprised by the question then he didn't show it at all. Instead he inclined his head. "Of course. Do you have someone in mind?"

He had. But at the same time he didn't want to ask for him. He was an adult, wasn't he? Surely he could answer some questions on his own (only that he obviously _couldn't_). J'onn was always so nice to him, always there and he couldn't even answer one goddamn question.

With his face flushing due to embarrassment Wally nodded, wringing his hands together and playing with the hem of his sleeve. "I understand when Bats doesn't want to…or doesn't have the time. I-"

"No, it's fine," J'onn gently butted in, his eyes briefly glowing in that eerie way they always did when he used his telepathic powers and nodded again. "He's on his way."

"I'm being ridiculous."

"You need time Wally, it really is fine."

He didn't need time. He _didn't_. Still he drew his arms closer to himself and waited with J'onn in silence for Bruce to show up.

Bruce had probably been busy (when wasn't he?) until Wally had asked for him. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

What was another hour sitting there trying to say things that he didn't mind at all saying? He just couldn't make his mouth work to do just that. Giving the right words. And J'onn would never take them. Hadn't even offered that possibility and for that he was grateful. Not that he was afraid. He _wasn't. _But he didn't want J'onn to know every ugly thought he had had.

The door to the tiny meeting room opened and closed almost without a sound. Bruce sat down beside Wally soon after, the cowl down and his expression...Wally didn't know what to think of it.

Bruce glanced at Wally and gave him a nod then inclined his head to show that they could continue, only that there was nothing to continue with.

Slowly, Wally turned back to J'onn who exchanged a look with Bruce and then turned his attention to Wally once more.

"Should we try again?" J'onn was patient as ever. If he minded asking this question for what felt the hundredth time then he didn't show it.

And as always Wally gave no real indication that he was going to reply, stuck in a certain position. Only that that position included his mouth being closed and that was that.

"Would you like me to start? Or do you want to?"

They had tried both scenarios various times now. J'onn would ask questions and Wally wouldn't reply. Or J'onn would tell Wally to start with something, anything, and Wally would stay silent.

Not that he _wanted _to stay quiet.

So why wasn't his mouth cooperating?! He _had _to say something. Even Bruce had shown up. He couldn't just let him sit here with them in silence. _Pathetic_.

If J'onn saw any of that struggle then he didn't say.

"That Sunday," J'onn slowly began, taking control since nothing was provided, "He found you by chance, didn't he? What happened after that?"

And just like that his heartbeat was in his throat, his back straight despite the need to curl up in his seat.

Wally imagined that Bruce was staring at him, glaring holes into the side of his head and judging his inability to answer a simple question. Though when he dared to glance to his side all he could see was a neutral expression on the other, barely turned in his direction and rather focused on the table. No judgement to find there.

He liked to imagine that it made things easier, that he could open his mouth and just say it. Just talk.

_Talk_.

"I'm sorry."

If J'onn was startled at the sudden declaration then he didn't show it at all. Instead he blinked once and tilted his head just so. "For what?"

His tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth but it was now or never. Wasn't it? It certainly felt like it. Wally was pretty sure he was just imagining things but that didn't stop his body from reacting to the sudden realization that _this was it_. Suddenly he was too warm underneath his hoodie, cold sweat on his back as he tried to acclimate himself to the room again. Not that it worked.

"For letting this happen," he murmured underneath his breath, his hands suddenly shaking as the **truth **came out.

For once, J'onn did seem confused. "Wally-"

"No! I mean...I'm….I should have averted this somehow. Somehow I could have done it and I...I tried. But then I didn't anymore because I didn't _know how_."

Bruce had tensed up beside him, showing any sort of emotion for the first time since he entered. He didn't look too pleased.

J'onn looked equally uneasy facing Wally's word vomit.

Which was what it was. He couldn't stop now. Something just gave and suddenly his tongue was loose and his eyes stinging as he tried to _explain_. They had to know that he had tried.

"Wally just-"

"He had access to my phone and like the idiot that I am...I mean I've never...we never make photos or videos in our suits, you know that! But I have numbers and use funny names and while I don't use names in messages it's probably still clear because I never...I've never…"

"Breathe Wally."

"And I...I…" What was there to say?! He had fucked up, that's what had happened. Had put everyone in danger because of his _phone_.

He pressed both of his hands into his eyes as he curled up on his chair as much as he could and gave a low, frustrated shout at his inability to properly express himself. But some of it was out now. Now they could just...just latch onto what he started and tell him off the way they should.

A hand was placed on the back of his neck - the only reason Wally hadn't jumped out of his chair was because he had enough time to repress that reaction upon feeling the first tingle of someone touching him. The hand was pressing gently down but didn't smother him in its grip, though he still remained hiding behind his hands, already wet from tears of frustration.

"Wally…," J'onn began slowly, his voice coming from where it was before which meant that it must be Bruce's hand. "No one here is blaming you for what happened. You certainly had no control in this situation. You were blackmailed into this and we all know that you'd have done something if there had been something you'd have been able to do. In fact you did act as soon as the possibility presented itself." J'onn's voice remained calm and steady throughout this. If he was lying about this, then he was doing an amazing job at it.

"Is this what you keep telling yourself? That it's your fault?" The Martian asked with caution but didn't receive any kind of reply.

"Is it alright for me to come closer?"

Wally only nodded to that, furiously whipping at his eyes without looking up at the other. Instead his body involuntarily leaned into Bruce's hand, slightly towards the others body.

There was almost no noise as J'onn came closer, gently placing his own chair in front of Wally so that their knees were almost touching.

It all seemed so much more private so closely together, as if they were sharing a secret.

"I can promise you that: No one blames you, Wally. I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner. To know where we should start helping you," J'onn provided and placed one hand on Wally's shoulder, giving an encouraging squeeze. "I'm sure Bruce will echo the same sentiment, should you not believe me." it was added like an afterthought accompanied with a very telling look in Bruce's direction. Something Wally didn't see.

"Of course." Bruce clearly stated. A fact that wasn't to be doubted if the way it was delivered was any indication.

Slowly, Wally lifted his eyes to meet J'onn's, only briefly taking a second to glance at Bruce. Tears were still falling but he felt more…resigned to it. The bitterness in his mouth wouldn't go away just because J'onn said so but it was nice to hear it all the same. Made it somewhat less…sour.

"I'm sorry," Wally murmured again before he was pulled to the side into a hug.

* * *

They talked after that. Not that it was easier at first. J'onn did most of the work, dragging sentences from Wally, encouraging him to say what was on his mind. What he thought of a situation. Why he did what he had done.

Bruce wasn't always there, especially not when they entered the delicate topic of Wally's hand and Luthor's nether regions. But other times it was nice to have him there, though he dutifully remained quiet all the time. Wally wasn't too sure if it was because J'onn demanded it or if it was just Bruce being Bruce.

Either way it was…nice.

Sometime Wally still couldn't talk and it seemed fine with J'onn as well. Those times he simply directed their conversation to other things. They were still related to everything but smaller all the same. Like how it felt to be in his flat. What he had done until they had their session. If he ate enough.

One time J'onn actually teased him a bit and asked about Bruce. Wally might have sputtered around and gone read in the face but was pleased all the same. Bruce and him had had that lunch recently. That had been nice as well.

The thing he appreciated the most however was that all of them, even the others, didn't really…smother him. None of what had happened had been shared beyond the other founders (and Dr. Fate but that guy was just as secretive as Bruce, Wally thought). They just encouraged him to go with them on the easiest missions.

Any other time it might have felt as if they were babying him but seeing how he was still _technically _on sick leave…he didn't mind easy missions at all.

The only difference was that they kept him away from Metropolis. Even when Supes took him on a mission (those usually consisted of getting a burger and looking for some smaller crimes currently committed. Nothing that needed the two of them but Supes seemed to like it just as much), they never got near his city save for the outer skirts.

Additionally his flat was searched through for. Any kind of bugs or cameras or spying devices. Twice. And two more times by Batman but only once was written down in the official League records. Sealed of course.

Still. Wally refused to go to his flat and remained in the Watchtower. A few times now at a Wayne Manor. How could he not? When Alfred took one look at him and didn't stop cooking and ordering food until Wally's stomach stopped growling at him (Alfred's words, not his). As far as Wally was concerned his stomach had never done that, but he loved that kind of attention all the same. Alfred was a savior of a different kind.

All of it made Wally feel…it made things easier. They were there for him. Didn't blame him (which had taken quite a few weeks to actually make sense in his head).

He felt better after a while.

* * *

_**Well, I certainly planned the last chapter to be something else but that didn't really work out. Though I admit that I put some stress onto myself, since I wanted to finish it before November since I have this terrible idea of a Nanowrimo Batflash story. **_


End file.
